


tacos christmas and babies oh my!

by orphan_account



Series: im pregnant harry dammit [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, i swear this wasnt sponsored by mcdonalds or taco bell, i think this is it but comment if i missed anything!, not rlly but if u squint its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, I threw up. And I want tacos. And McDonalds fries. And ice cream. Please?” Louis begged, tugging at Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“You threw up?” He grumbled back, not moving from his spot. Yeah he was concerned but he was also tired as hell.</p><p>“You’re missing the point, I need the keys.”</p><p> </p><p>basically this is what i think would happen if this was an A/B/O world and Harry Styles got his omega bf Louis Tomlinson pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	tacos christmas and babies oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took me sooo long to upload but i've finally finished and it turned out to be 30k oops enjoy!

Three days after they had set up the appointment they were sat in the doctor's office, Louis splayed out on a cot with Harry's death grip around his elbow.

"Hello boys, I'm doctor Ganatra," The women's voice was nearly as morbid as Harry's, thick with Russian. "You're Louis Tomlinson?" She pointed a nimble finger at Louis who simply nodded, sitting up a smidge.

"Please relax," She rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly then reached a hand out to Harry who looked like he had been told his puppy died. "And your name?"

"Harry. Harry Styles, Louis' boyfriend." He shook her hand briefly before continuing. "Essentially what happened was we had a row last week and I um- I got very angry and used my voice; which I’ve only used around Lou here maybe three times? So he wasn't really used to it and it uh- his ear started bleeding?"

Doctor Ganatra nodded her head calmly, looking down at Louis with a small smile, "it’s okay Louis we'll see what's wrong very quickly."

"To be quite frank I don't think it's me you're going to have to worry about." He smiled fondly at Harry; he swore he saw sweat building at his hairline.

She smiled before checking Louis' heart, lungs, and throat as precaution before moving to his ears. He hissed as she pulled at them to look through the scope. "You know there are only three things that can cause ear's to bleed at an Alpha voice." She stated like an interesting fact.

"Which are?" Harry asked. Louis was pretty sure this was the fastest he'd ever heard his boyfriend talk. He rested a hand on his knee, trying to keep his face neutral for the sake of the shaking boy.

"One is just naturally sensitive ears, it isn't common but it isn't out of the ordinary for an Omega's ears to bleed from an Alpha's voice. Another is the omega had previously broken their ear drum and it triggered tearing or ripping, which from what I can see isn't the case."

Harry nodded his head before asking for the third option.

She smiled warmly at him before pulling away from Louis and writing something down on her clipboard. "I'll tell you later, excuse me for a moment. Louis, are you alright with me taking a sample of blood to run a quick test?"

Harry looked dumbfounded, placing a hand on Louis' forearm. "No you can't take a sample before you tell us what the third is."

Louis ran a hand through his boy's hair, soothing him quiet. "Yes, you can. Sorry about him,"

Once she had left the room Louis smacked Harry's shoulder fondly, "Stop being a twat! Maybe the third is something really scary and awful besides you're already in an awful state of worry. She's probably making the right move love,"

Harry huffed adorably grumpy at Louis, crossing his arms over his chest like a defiant child.

Louis ran his hands through his curls, pulling at his neck to get a peck out of the boy, “it’ll be okay Haz. Promise.” Harry nodded sadly, smile lighting up his face as Louis intertwined their fingers. “I won’t hold you accountable for whatever happens, it’s okay.”

“Okay, just want you to know I love you baby,”

Louis smiled fondly as the doctor walked back in with a few tubes and bottles. “You too sweetheart,”

 

**

 

An hour later Dr. Ganatra came back in the room, smile on her face huge and breathtaking. “Louis will you please come with me, Harry you too. We’re pretty sure we know what’s going on but we want to be certain.” He shared a look with the curly haired boy before following timidly.

He was asked to switch into a hospital gown before being led into a dark room with a transportable bed and monitor. “We’re pretty sure what caused the bleeding was from something in your stomach like something you ate? So we just want to have a quick look at your intestines.”

Louis nodded, lying back on the bed and taking Harry’s hand in his, warm gel being squirting across his small tummy. He giggled, “Warm,” he mumbled as explanation, both Harry and Ganatra smiled at him fondly.

Harry leant down to press a kiss to his boy’s nose, “Such a kitten Lou,” he murmured gaining another giggle from the tiny boy.

Ganatra spent about five minutes roaming a long wand around his stomach, the gel slowly becoming cold. She stopped her hand near the waistband on his underwear. “Louis would you mind if I pulled these down just a bit, I can see half of what I need and I’m pretty sure just an inch or two and I’ll be done.”

Harry moved them for him, both Louis and Ganatra could tell it was way less than half an inch but she just sighed and pulled the wand further, slyly pushing them down further with it. Stopping abruptly she took a few screenshots, keeping her hand steady as she turned the screen to face the two boys. Harry leant down to watch as she began to talk.

“So I can tell you guys the third cause of ear bleeding to an Alpha voice now if you’d like, It seems Louis has fallen under this category himself.” 

Harry nodded profusely, hand tightening around Louis’ own.

She smiled softly at the two before taking a breath and saying, “Louis, you’re pregnant. Three weeks to be precise.”

Both boys gawked at her, Harry’s eyes quickly welling as his eyes shifted from her fond face to the screen. The small blob fidgeting around Louis’ womb, Louis let out a little noise of disbelief and happiness.

“Haz, Hazza we- we did it. We didn’t even realize we… We’re having a baby Harry. I’m having your baby,” Louis cried, hot tears running down his smiling cheeks.

Harry couldn’t take anything in, just staring in disbelief at the walnut sized alien on the screen. “May I?” He asked, hand hovering over the plastic wand; Dr. Ganatra handing it to him willingly.

He moved it around Louis’ pelvis is small circles, trying to see the peanut from every angle. “Look Lou… that’s my baby, that’s our baby…” 

He turned to look down at the tiny boy, both eyes filled to the bream with tears of joy. He leaned down, kissing Louis fiercely, “God Lou, we’re going to have a family!”

Louis sniffed, nodded profusely at Harry before pointing to Dr. Ganatra, “You liar!”

She chuckled, “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise! Would you guys like to take home a picture of your little bean?”

“Yes please! And I have a few questions?” 

“Ask away dear,”

“When will I start showing?” Louis asked happily, he loved the idea of walking around, stomach huge and full of his baby peanut.

“It differs for everyone; you could start showing tomorrow or even just begin to show at three months. I didn’t begin to show until five months however, it usually depends on the size of your baby and the size of your womb. I’m not positive, because you’re so short and small and Harry’s very tall and lanky, the baby could go either way. But you’re womb look pretty roomy-“

“Womby,” Harry interrupted with a giggle only to be slapped by Louis. “Sorry! I had to!”

“You’re an idiot,” Louis said as sassily as he could but they could all hear the fond laced in between.

Ganatra chuckled before continuing, “Anyway it looks pretty roomy so if the baby is small you most likely won’t show until about five months but if they’re big like Harry than you’ll begin to show around three months but I can’t guarantee you’ll be showing anytime soon.”

Louis tried to conceal his slight disappoint but then was stricken with a sudden idea, “Hey remember how we said we were going to spend Christmas in Yorkshire and Boxing Day in Cheshire?” he asked before continuing. “It’s only like three months and a week away! We should tell everyone then, have both families drive down here to Wolverhampton and spend the weekend with us? Sure we have enough rooms and couches.”

“That sounds perfect baby, even the boys?”

“Yeah, if I’m showing by then they’ll probably just assume I’m fat.” He giggled, poking at the slight tummy he’s always had and Harry was quite fond of.

“Any other questions Louis?” Ganatra asked as she printed out five different shots of the fetus and began to wipe of Louis’ stomach of gel.

“Yeah, when can we find out the sex?”

“About eighteen to twenty weeks with an ultrasound, but if you want to find out sooner we can do a test called amniocenteses which is where we take a needle and insert it about here,” She waved her hand around his pelvis. “And take some amniotic fluid and it will tell us whether it’s a girl or a boy.”

Louis nodded, “I’m comfortable with both, the sooner the better however so maybe set me up for both? If we can find out through the shot then the ultrasound can be a checkup for that week.”

She nodded, impressed on his research. He smiled at her, “We’ve been trying for a long time now.” He explained, Harry kissing his cheek.

“Well I’m glad to see you guys are so good to each other, I know you’ll make lovely parents together.”

So they left with another appointment set up for another month and several other tests completed to make sure the baby was healthy and well.

 

**

 

A few days later after their slight hype of excitement dulled down to a numb feeling of present joy, the two sat down at their kitchen table to plan out Christmas.

“It’s rounded down to about three months, and I’m kind of hoping I’ll be showing just a tiny bit but not enough to know I’m obviously pregnant.” Louis told Harry as the boy looked at the calendar for days they’ll be able to have their two families come down.

“Why? They’ll just think you put on weight, that’s not very accommodating for you, and we both know you’re mum, she’ll be sure to comment on it.”

“Exactly, she’ll like rant about how fat I’ve gotten and then I’ll be like I’m pregnant you twat,” Louis giggled only for Harry to grip his small waist and nuzzle his nose against his belly. “Don’t curse or they’ll come out a curser-er.” 

Louis laughed loudly and happily, ringing in Harry’s ears beautifully. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure Christmas is right around when we find out if it’s a boy or girl, it’s like seventeen or eighteen weeks away right? So we should have either known or about to find out, that’s pretty cool.”

“Well can tell them that it’s their Christmas present,” Harry giggled, making Louis roll his eyes. “Ugh fine, we should call them now.”

“If you say one thing about the baby or even reference it I may hit you,” Louis growled.

Harry snorted whilst dialing the number on his IPhone, “Nice to see the hormones are already coming out to play.”

“Hey mum, what’s hanging?” Harry put the phone on speaker just as Louis mumbled, “Of course you call your mom first.”

“Hush Lou, Hey it’s me and Louis!”

“Hi boys,” The static-y sound of Anne’s voice carried through the speakers, sounding slightly tired. “What’s up?”

“Oh nothing we just had a thought? Since for the last few years we alternate whose house we spend Christmas and Boxing Day at, we were wondering if you wanted to come stay with us for Christmas. We were going to invite all the Tomlinson’s too and of course the boys and Gemma will be here as well.” Harry rambled, already writing down the dates he and Louis picked. December 20th through January 3rd.

“That sounds fun! All the girls too, right?” She sounded less tired this time around, excitement overcoming most of her voice.

“Course Anne, couldn’t leave my babies home all alone on Christmas could I?” Louis joked but his voice softened as Harry’s hands curled around his waist at the word babies. 

Anne laughed, sounding almost identical to Gemma’s. “Alright email me all the details once you have those loves, can’t wait to see you two!”

“Three,” Harry whispered after they hung up, pressing a soft kiss to Louis lips. “See the three of us.”

So maybe they kissed for like fifteen minutes before they made a call to Jay, it’s whatever. Jay also sounded thrilled with the idea of spending Christmas at their place however when she asked, “Anything special reason why?” Harry stuttered a jumble of words for a good five minutes before Louis simply said, “Christmas mum.”

So they emailed everyone their information about the trip and sent a mass text to the boys and Gemma saying something about, “Both sides of the fam will be here 4 Xmas, all of u lot r coming over for the days ily xxxx”

 

**

 

A good two weeks passed in the same fashion, Louis told Harry he didn’t want to obsess over the pregnancy until he was further along and the baby was at least the size of his tiny fist. But he couldn’t help it if he and Harry stood in front of the mirror for thirty minutes trying to see if there was a difference every morning. Or if he had Harry take a picture of his profile every Monday. Or if when they were laid out in bed at night trying to sleep, he took Harry’s hands in his own and held his tummy with them.

But he could help going to the doctor every week like a worried mother so he opted for every month. He could help Harry’s obsession with his new scent, spraying more perfume on himself than usual to cover to the scent of the new baby. He could help Harry trying to walk around in public with a constant hand on his tummy. 

But they both had a fair agreement with sex; Harry craved it ever since the new smell had started. Even with his rut coming only once every four months now with his new suppressants, he acted like he needed and ached for Louis daily.

Louis was pretty calm about it, when Harry would randomly pull him into his lap while they were watching Rachel Ray and start fucking up into him. Let Harry drag him home from the supermarket when an alpha got the scent of him and smiled flirtily, taking him home and fucking him into the mattress. 

But he hated when they boys came over and Harry would try to drag him up to their room, or bite at his neck as he tried to watch the match with the guys. Hated how possessive Harry got when Zayn or Liam came over, and they were only betas.

So when Louis and Zayn were sat on the same couch together, Niall and Liam on the other; Harry came in from where he was cooking tacos. He scooped Louis up from his place on the couch and plopped him down on the lounge chair to sit alone; all the boys stared in shock as Louis slapped him across the face.

Harry sat their dumbstruck as Louis marched upstairs to their room, “If you follow me up here you’re just going to get hit again so I suggest you stay the fuck down there.”

Of course Harry raced up the stairs yelling a string of “Louis please I’m sorry, please come back! Baby please I’m sorry-“

“No fuck off! Get out I don’t want you right now! Go away!” Louis screamed as he marched up the stairs and flung himself under the duvet as Harry entered the room.

“Baby please I’m sorry, you know how I get; I just get jealous I’m sorry I can’t help myself. Did you really have to slap me? That hurt Lou,” Harry said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Louis’ shaking figure.

“Please, I barely hit you,” Louis grumbled back, head slowly peeking out from under the blanket.

“No I meant it hurt my feelings Louis.”

“Oh.”

“What’s the matter? Is something else wrong?” Harry stroked Louis’ hair back, the smaller boy nuzzling into his hand. 

“Just, I’m nearly six weeks and I haven’t started showing and you keep wanting to keep me in the shadows from everyone and keep me at home and I’m barely even pregnant yet Haz. Just let me breath.” Louis gushed but then he sighed. “I didn’t mean that, I like when you obsess over me and keep me for yourself but I think the mood swings are coming early, that’s all. I want to tell my mom so I have someone to talk to about it all but I want to surprise her on Christmas more…”

“Maybe we can sign you up for pregnant lady yoga,” Harry giggled. “Make a few friends who know what you’re going though?”

“Maybe, I don’t want to be without you Hazzie.” 

Harry sighed and removed the covers from Louis’ body, picking up the small boy and holding him flush against his body. He kissed his hair and slowly rocked him against his chest as he takes the sniffing boy down stairs. “Really sorry Haz,” He says through a few tears. Harry kisses both his eyelids and murmurs a simple love you before setting him back next to Zayn, grabbing a blanket and covering him up.

“I’ll make dinner you just watch the game okay sweetheart?” Harry mumbled, Zayn slowly starting to relax next him the more he noticed they were okay.

“Okay,” Louis sniffled sadly. “Can I have a beer?”

Harry chuckled, “No baby. Maybe a smoothie, okay?” He gave Louis a pointed look until he realized why he couldn’t have alcohol until Louis giggled and mumbled an “Okay, sorry.”

 

**

 

After dinner and all the boys were snuggled up together on the couches when Niall finally asked why Louis slapped Harry. Neither of them really had a response and it looked like Louis was going to cry again so Harry just mumbled, “It’s in the past now, no need to worry about it now Ni, okay?” 

He got a few strange looks but all of the boys complied.

 

**

 

When they went for a check up on the baby two weeks later, Ganatra said mood swings can come at any moment during the entire pregnancy, but Louis needed to remember that he wasn’t really upset he was just pregnant. 

“I’ve had a bunch of pregnant males come in saying they hit their partner, it’s less common with women but I’ve seen a fair share of them too. It’s nothing to worry about as long as you keep yourself in check. Try eating fruits, maybe?”

“Yeah Harry made me a smooth right after so I guess that was a good call.”

“Might have been reading a pregnancy book… but I didn’t just admit to that…” Harry told them as a blush spread across his face.

They both chuckled before Dr. Ganatra asked if there were any more questions before they left. “Yes, um I haven’t had any morning sickness, is it too early or is something wrong?” Louis asked nervously.

She smiled before explaining that not everyone gets morning sickness, the few lucky ones, but it can always come at random times while being pregnant. 

“When can we set up an appointment to find out the sex?” Harry asked, excitement taking over his features.

“Yes, we have family coming the 20th of December so we were thinking we were just going to wait until then to find out so they could come with us, if that’s okay? I should be about 18 weeks by then as well so.” 

“Oh yes, we can set that up a little closer to the date itself, early December probably.” She smiled before leading them into the lobby.

“By the way Louis, you still haven’t started showing,” She said as they were paying for the co-pay. “If you would like to start showing sooner, eat more fatty food and more dairy; the baby will grow faster with the Vitamin D. At this point I’m guessing you’ll start showing around five months but if you eat a little more you could start by three or four.”

Louis turned to Harry, “We’re going to the store right now.” Harry chuckled and waved at the doctor before being lead to the car.

Louis picked out everything at the store, “I didn’t realize I wanted this stuff until now. Oh can we get taco bell?”

“Guess the cravings are starting,” Harry laughed before kissing Louis’ forehead and grabbing the carton of Oreos on the top shelf that Louis couldn’t reach.

“That doesn’t bug you right? Like that’s okay? You won’t like make fun of me if I want something really bad all the time, right?” Louis looked at his shoes suddenly wondering if he really needed an entire gallon jar of pickles, but Harry said they were the better deal and Louis could have whatever his little heart desired.

“Of course not Lou, to be completely honest I’ll probably be eating this stuff right along with you,” Harry admitted, eyeing the three different flavored bags of chips Louis insisted he needed.

 

**

 

Nine weeks along, Louis had an insatiable tooth for taco bell; all the time. A six box of soft tacos seemed to be enough for the day in the end. “Harry?” 

“Yes baby,” Harry sighed. It was three in the morning. Louis was most likely going to ask where the car keys were so he could go get more Doritos Locos Tacos.

“Um, I threw up. And I want tacos. And McDonalds fries. And ice cream. Please?” Louis begged, tugging at Harry’s shoulder.

It’s not that Harry minded that Louis wanted all these foods because he didn’t, money wasn’t an issue being an exboybander; and he knew that these sorts of things came with being pregnant and as Louis’ boyfriend it was his responsibility to make sure the boy had everything he desired.

But Louis was starting to reverse cycle like an infant, sleeping all day on the couch and up all night eating and watching Rachel Ray and Paula Dean. Which, Harry wishes he’d watch something else because as soon as he sees something he likes he nudges Harry to go get it.

“You threw up?” He grumbled back, not moving from his spot. Yeah he was concerned but he was also tired as hell.

“You’re missing the point, I need the keys.”

“Baby you know I’ll go get it for you, I want you to stay here with a cup of tea and a piece of cake while I go get them okay?” Harry finally got up, slipping on his slippers that now permanently stayed right by the bed. 

“Is that all you think I am?” Louis started to sob. “A fat old lump that just eats everything all the time?”

Harry huffed a laugh as he took Louis in his arms, “No baby, you’re still barely even showing, you’re just as small as week one. I would never think you’re an old lump either, silly goose. Now here,” He pulled his jacket on and pulled Louis’ big fluffy robe around his boy and laid him down on the bed. “You stay here and watch The Office and I’ll be back. Love you sweet pea.”

Louis scrubbed at his eyes, his face blotchy and swollen as he let Harry tuck him into the bed and accepted the remote he offered him. “Okay, bye bye.” He waved limply, frown set on his face.

And every night for the next few weeks went almost identical to that.

 

**

 

During week eleven Louis starts going through his horny phase, he’s pretty sure it’s because his heat would be around this time and not really because he is going through the phase this early but he likes it either way. Needless to say, so does Harry. Louis is constantly pawing at him, grinding his hips down on the boy whenever he’s within a few feet.

One time, he got a wave of it very suddenly while the boys were over. Sure, it probably wasn’t a good idea to have them over during this phase but there was a huge college match on tonight they all planned to watch together ages ago.

During half time Louis’ hole started to leak, his gut filled with a fizzing heat and his dick half hard in his pants from the friction of his basketball shorts.

Louis stood up abruptly, flinging himself into Harry’s lap from the across the room and started grinding onto his crotch. “Lou, c’mon right now?” Harry asked, not entirely disappointed he was going to miss the game but for one, he knew Louis was going to cry later because he missed it. And two, all three of the boys stifled back their laughter at his expense and come on this is embarrassing.

“Yes now, please. Only take a few minutes I promise. Don’t need much,” Louis tried to whisper but Harry could hear Niall’s outburst of laughter and really he’s one to talk when he brought Chris over last week and was practically gagging for it.

“Okay okay, keep it in your pants.” Harry grumbled, trying to help Louis up but the boy refused to untangle his legs from around his waist, hips moving in circles against Harry’s hard torso.

He rolled his eyes before taking Louis upstairs and shouting down a, “We’ll be back in ten.” 

He was about to say something about how Louis should try to settle down when in company but was cut off with Louis sticking his small hand into Harry’s trousers, making his steps stutter as he climbed the stairs. “Uh-uuuhh, god stop it you have like two seconds to wait,” He groaned, and yeah he could hear the boys cackling but Louis’ high pleads were too present in his ears for him to care.

“Sorry, just want you so bad Harry, all day,” He whined as Harry closed the door behind him and laid him out on the mattress.

“Finger fucked you this morning? Whilst you ate a bag of chip might I add,” He sniggered as Louis blushed.

“Finger fuck me again, please? Or with the dildo!” He said as he reached for the same bag of chips. 

“Okay if I finger you, you can eat the chips; if I get out a toy you can’t. So you’re going to have to choose one.”

Louis shoved a handful of the barbeque chips in his mouth before shoving them under the pillow above his head and tugging off his marvel tee. “Okay, toy.” He said, crumbs falling onto his chest. 

Harry chuckled while he grabbed their box labeled ‘fun stuff ayo’ and showed Louis his array of choices. The small boy tapped his chin with his finger before taking out the short but massively thick realistic dildo and placed it in Harry’s awaiting hand.

Harry set it on the floor to tug off Louis’ shorts but stopped once he looked at Louis’ small tummy, awe etched all over his features. He slowly reached up and caressed the small but ever present bump, “Lou… Look…” He whispered, almost in a baby bump.

Louis sat up on his elbow to look down at his stomach, “What?”

“It’s starting, the bump is starting Lou, I can definitely see the difference now but I was barely paying attention.”

“I don’t see it,” Louis complained but when he reached a hand out to touch his tummy he found the skin firm instead of soft and pliant. “B-but I can feel it oh my god.”

“We’ll compare the first picture to the one we took a few days ago, okay?” Harry promised.

“After this though, right?”

Harry chuckled and tugged off Louis’ gym shorts and found no underwear beneath. He pushed Louis’ knees up so his feet rested on the bed. Harry grabbed the fake cock, nudging it against Louis’ hole to coat it in his slick.

“You’re still stretched from this morning, want more prep or want me to just fuck you like this?”

“No, no fuck me like this, please. Just want to make this fast so we can watch the game.” Harry chuckled as Louis’ small hands roamed around his own thighs, scratching as they go lower. Harry stuffed a pillow under his bum before nudging the cock against his hole. Louis threw his head back against the bed and sighed happily; his nails stopping and letting the pads of his fingers rub at his thighs lightly.

He slipped it past the ring of muscle and into Louis’ warm clenching hole, he didn’t have to push much; it wasn’t very long but he could tell Louis loved the stretch it caused.

“Mmm, so nice Harry,” Louis grabbed his hard cock, not tugging at it but just running his finger tips across it. He didn’t look like he was gagging for it anymore, he looked content and happy.

“Maybe you want to come and then I’ll put a plug in? The small one? Seems to make you calmer,” Harry offered, starting the movements of fucking the toy into Louis.

Louis let out a pleased squeak and Harry loved when he was like this, so sleepily happy and willing. Harry could sit here and fuck Louis slowly with the toy and Louis would just lay there and smile, petting at his dick gently. 

“Mm, no feels weird to have it sitting in me because of the baby, I don’t know if that makes sense but it feels like little bean wouldn’t appreciate that.” He murmured dazedly.

“That’s okay, going to speed up now okay?” 

“Okay,” He mumbled, his happy face contorting into frustration as Harry started to move faster, his hand whipping the toy in and out of him quickly. Looking like he couldn’t get quite enough, Harry’s thoughts were confirmed as Louis started to rock back against the toy and he got a firm grip on his cock.

Harry twisted it left and right and pushed it in and out, swatting Louis’ hand away he replaced it with his mouth; taking him down immediately. He licked at the vein on the underside as he bobbed up and down in rhythm to his wrist. Once he felt Louis’ cock nudge the back of his throat and his wrist started to ache he heard Louis’ high moan and hot come shot down his throat. He stopped to suck at the head, and slowed down his hand, kitten licking the head of Louis’ cock before the boy pushed his forehead away.

Harry pulled the toy out and pressed a small kiss to his loose hole, “Hate you.” Louis muttered. Harry chuckled as he dragged Louis to a standing position and pulled his shorts back up. 

“Okay put your hands where you usually do.” Harry instructed, getting out his phone as Louis rested his hands against his sternum and tucked his elbows in, sticking his tongue out for the camera.

Harry took the picture and walked down the stairs without waiting for Louis. The boy left his shirt on the floor and grabbed the abandoned bag of chips from the bed.

The taller boy plopped himself on the couch as he started making a collage of the first picture and just taken picture side by side. Louis came and sat on his feet, stuffing chips in his mouth.

“Hello boys, have fun?” Zayn snickered; Louis looked up from his bag of chips as if he had forgotten that things in the world existed beyond it.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess.” Louis shrugged, shoving more chips in his mouth. Harry kicked his thigh as the rest of the boys giggled.

“What was that for?” Louis shrieked. Harry was almost thankful he went to anger. For the last few weeks it’s been sobbing at the drop of a hat.

“You guess?” 

“You fucked me with a dildo, not as fun as being fucked by you.” Louis shrugged again as the rest of the boys groaned. Harry made cooing noises and kissed Louis all over his face, sitting up straight and pulling the boy into his lap. Only for Louis to get up seconds later, throwing the half empty bag of chips in his place and grabbing a carton of ice cream from the fridge.

“Haz-za!” He groaned from the kitchen, stretching out the name in a long agonizing way. Harry barely blinked, eyes locked to his phone as he tried to get rid of the white borders on the photo, before replying. “Tacos or fries?”

“What do you think Harry?” Louis nearly yelled moodily, shoving ice cream into his mouth as his facial features started to contort into a glare the longer Harry sat there.

“Alright I’ll be right back,” Harry mumbled.

“Wait! Harry!” Louis cried, wiping ice cream from the corners of his lips and looking a little confused.

Harry looked up from his phone motioning for Louis to come with before he could even start to process of him begging not to leave. “Be back in like ten minutes,” He told the boys who just sat quietly as Louis skipped over to Harry like an angel. “There is beer in the fridge.”

But then Louis was crying, saying something about how he wanted beer. Harry finally put his phone in his pocket and sighed, opening his arms to Louis who scurried in them, no doubt rubbing ice cream all over his sweat shirt.

“Would you like to come with me or watch the game peanut?”

“I don’t want you to leave me Harry,” He sniffled, voice muffled by the thick fabric.

“C’mon Lou, you know I’m not leaving you; we have this conversation every time I go out to get you food, would you like to stay here and sit on the couch, eat some ice cream and watch the game?” He asked soothingly, mouthing a ‘Sorry’ to the boys over his head.

“Yeah,”

Harry rubbed his back as he led him to the couch and covering him in a blanket; handing him the ice cream and spoon. He rubbed his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket and kissed his forehead, “I’ll be back in eighteen minutes exactly okay?”

“How do you know it’ll be eighteen?” Louis sniffled.

“Baby, I’ve taken this drive like forty times in the past few weeks, trust me it’ll be eighteen minutes okay? I’ll send you a picture when I’m on my way back, okay?”

Louis nodded, accepting the mouthful of ice cream Harry spoon fed him before turning to leave. “Bye! I love you so very much!” Harry called as he walked out the door, knowing if he didn’t Louis would call him sobbing even more.

Once he was stopped at a red light he sent a text to the other three boy’s in a group chat. 

‘hey guys sry about Lou. Shud stop crying once im back w food. Just ignore him and turn up the game. If he becomes 2 insufferable just tell him to call me xxx’

He didn’t want to tell them about the pregnancy but with Louis acting like this they we’re bound to think the boy was going crazy. One person he didn’t want him around was Gemma; she would know instantly what was up and go blabbing her mouth to everyone.

Niall replied first with ‘srsly dude hes sobbing into his ice cream about how u hate him and want him 2 die wtf did u do 2 him????’ Harry couldn’t help but snort because pregnant Louis was so melodramatic it was comical. 

‘yeah dude nd hes gained a shit ton of weight too’ Zayn replied and leave it to him to get straight to the point. Harry had obviously noticed the small baby bump’s growth, but as he clicked open the picture he made for Louis, he always noticed his bum had grown a third of the size and his pectorals looked slightly swollen. Poor baby, he thought. He just prayed the boys didn’t talk to Louis what so ever till he was back.

‘normally I’d say that was completely rude of you Zayn, but it’s true.. don’t know if getting him more junk food is a good idea Haz…’ Liam’s final thought buzzed in and he stuff his phone in his pocket until he ordered Louis’ McDonalds.

He knew Louis only said he wanted fries but Harry also ordered a McDouble, a six piece chicken nugget and M&M McFlurry. He personally hated M&Ms but one time he got Louis an Oreo and it ended up being thrown at his head so he learned that the hard way.

Once he received his food the scrawny kid behind the window commented, “You know you’re always here these days, at weird hours too.”

Harry smiled, “Boyfriend’s pregnant, I also make a stop at Taco Bell before I go home.”

The kid nodded before handing him another large fry before saying, “Tell him congrats.” Harry laughed, nodding at him before mumbling a “He’ll probably burst into tears at that.” The blonde cackled before wishing him luck.

After he got a box of twelve soft taco supremes and all three Doritos Locos Tacos, he pulled out his phone to reply to the boys and send Louis a picture of a kitten.

‘yeah sry he’s just emotional rn, hell be fine in a few weeks don’t worry’ He replied, didn’t want to comment on the weigh aspect, he wasn’t sure if the boys commenting on it to Louis will make the boy happy or sad so he didn’t want to be the one to decide. 

Louis had this huge idea where everyone would tell him how fat he was because they didn’t know and it would make him so happy because it’s his baby. But at this rate Harry was almost positive he’d either cry or scream.

He sent Louis a picture of gray baby kitten with a small message, ‘on my way home bb, be good.’

‘this ice cream is starting to taste gross, can u get something else?’

‘already got u a mcflurry baby ;) xxxx’

‘:”)))) ur the best person to ever breath I love you xxxxxxxxxxx’

Harry fondly rolled his eyes, as he pulled into the driveway his phone buzzed once more from Niall.

‘he’s cryin saying ur jesus nd he cant believe hes datin the god almighty’ 

Harry cackled at that before placing all the bags of food in the large bag he now kept in the car. After the first few trips he soon realized making two trips into the house was not necessary beyond any means.

When he clambered inside the house he put the bag on the coffee table in the living room, waving at all the boys before kissing Louis’ forehead. He looked much better than when he left, he finally put the ice cream down and his tears were dried. He thumbed off the small cream mustache the boy had going on before sitting down on the edge of the couch.

“Hello love, got you food,” He said softly. Louis smiled, thanking him with a kiss; his emotion seemed to finally level out again for the first time in weeks.

He leaned down into his ear to whisper only for him, “little teenager at McDonalds said to tell you congrats and he gave you free fries.” Louis chuckled before bringing Harry’s lips to his in a passionate kiss.

“I’m sorry babe, I know I haven’t made this easy for you but you’re so good to me and I want you to know while stable,” They both laughed again. “That I love you and this means a whole bunch to me.”

“You’re paying me back in so much more Lou, this is nothing.” Harry whispered back, kissing his forehead before grabbing the bag of food.

“Oh my god I thought I was going to die of starvation,” Louis complained, and Harry made a mental note to ask Dr. Ganatra about Louis’ cravings. They were getting really bad lately, not with what he wanted to eat because that was generally the same five things. But he seemed to want a lot of food all the time, and he was almost positive that wasn’t good.

But Harry shoved the thoughts down further in his mind for the time being because Louis was a ticking time bomb and even the wrong facial expression could set him off. So he smiled and handed him his McFlurry first. “Got a twelve box of soft tacos so I could give you two and the rest to the boys, that sound good?”

“Yeah, that’s good baby. Did you get-“

“Yes Lou I got the Doritos ones too.” He finished but then stopped smiling to look at Louis’ face. He found himself doing that a lot lately, he was so afraid of setting Louis off; always trying to be positive he wasn’t the reason for Louis crying.

But Louis laughed along with him before apologizing again about being a hassle. Harry pulled two tacos out of the box before throwing it at the boys who were just sitting and watching the game, seeming to do their best to take Harry’s advice. ‘Don’t worry.’ Sometimes they were too perfect.

Niall caught the box and handed them out to the boys who whooped in celebration, Harry tried not to look at all the empty beer bottle around them. He was fine with them drinking his beer, not like Louis could drink it and he himself didn’t much like it; but it meant Louis was probably aggravating them and causing them to indulge.

He was almost positive that if they knew he was only a few weeks shy for three month pregnant that they’d find Louis’ outbreaks more funny than annoying.

“You got yourself food, right baby?” Louis asked as Harry handed him the fries before the taco bell, knowing that cold fries made Louis angry and he was very happy with normal Louis for the time he got him today.

“Yeah, got like extra McDonalds stuff for you so If you don’t eat it I will, but if you do I’ll order pizza and we can share that.” Louis nodded, holding his mcflurry out to Harry who took the lid off and dipped a fry into the ice cream before handing it back to him. 

“Is that even good?” Louis asked, looking in the cup with a frown.

So Harry showed Louis the wonders of fries dipped in ice cream and Louis asked for it eight times during the rest of the week.

 

**

 

The day Louis hit three months Harry took their usual picture and they drove down to the doctors. They preformed all their regular tests and the baby looked fine for all the blood work and normal procedures, except when they got to the ultra sound.

“Since this is normal, I can take your questions while I do this now if you’d like.” Ganatra offered as Louis lay down on their usual table. 

“I have one, um so Louis has been having a lot of cravings which I get is normal but he gets them almost instantly after he’s finished eating something else. Like he can never get full enough,” Harry explained, running his fingers down Louis’ forearm as Ganatra squirted the warm liquid on Louis’ more protruding belly. It was still small but noticeable now if he wore a regular tee shirt instead of hiding it under a jacket or sweater.

She nodded understandingly, “that’s quite normal when the baby is first starting to grow which,” She pointed to Louis’ belly as she set up the wand. “You have, quite nicely too. You look like you’re glowing Louis! But, most parents get hungry a little more often.”

“No, it’s not more often it’s like he can never get a break. I went out to get him some fast food and when I left he was eating and he had set it down for only a few minutes and when I gave him his food he said he was starving. That couldn’t be normal.” Harry pressed on, Louis frowning on the bed like he hadn’t even noticed that himself.

Dr. Ganatra frowned at that, before beginning to look for just the right angle of the baby. “Well that’s a bit odd, he shouldn’t be that hungry with just one baby. It’s possible their going to be as big as Harry and their just growing all at once instead of the duration of nine months.”

Harry nodded, his stomach settling little softer until Ganatra suddenly stopped moving the wand and took a hundred screenshots of the baby at a bunch of insignificant angles. “Is something wrong?” Harry asked, trying to keep his tone light for Louis’ sake who looked nearly asleep.

“No nothing wrong just something unexpected, um Louis, Harry…” She took a final look herself before turning the screen towards them. Harry couldn’t help the stuttering of his heart as he saw his beautiful baby once again. It didn’t quite look like it did in the books but what did he know. It was just a size of a baby bunny. “It seems like you’ve not got a baby-” Louis bolted off the table, staring at the screen before screeching an “Excuse me?”

She laughed lightly, pressing on his shoulder comfortingly, “Let me finish dear, you’ve not got one baby but you’ve got two!” She pointed to what Harry thought was just one but outlined the second with her finger. They were curled in next to each other perfectly in a ball, which was why Harry thought there was only one but it was two perfectly shaped mini bunny babies.

They both looked at the screen, utter shock and delight pouring out of them as they cooed over both the figures on the screen.

“Hazza, two babies. We’re going to have two munchkins! Two mini Louis and Harry’s running around. Oh my god, birth is going to be a mother fucker.” Harry laughed as Louis pouted at the thought of it.

“C-section is also an option, just as good as natural birth Lou,” He nodded but laid back, blissful smile on his face. 

“Okay we can start obsessing over the new babies now Haz,” He mumbled as let his eyes slip shut. Harry didn’t dare wake him, the poor boy needed as much rest as he could get if he’s going to have two babies.

Harry sat down in the chair behind him and let Ganatra run her few other procedures. If he slipped a few tears it was none of her business. 

“Um so I guess this explain the double hunger and double hormones.” Harry sighed, clasping his hands together as she printed out a few copies of one of the finer shots.

“Yes for sure, surprised he’s not bigger by now before he only just hit three months. If they even resemble the size of you he’s going to get very big very fast in these next couple of months.” She spoke softly and rubbed gently as she wiped off the now cold goop. 

“How big do you think he’ll be around Christmas?”

“Let’s see Christmas is about and half weeks away so by then he’ll probably be either relatively the same or just have hit the major growth spot. Usually around that time if you’re kind of showing before you’re definitely showing then. Like if someone saw him now they may just think he put on some weight but at four months they’ll be able to tell he’s pregnant.”

“You think our Christmas surprise will work out?”

“Should, I think he’ll still be relatively this size just a little bigger, but you have to keep him in check like no sobbing or slapping before you tell them,” She winked making Harry cackle.

Louis blinked himself awake, looking down to see himself all cleaned and ready to go. “Um is it necessary to buy maternity shirts or can I just wear Harry’s clothes?” He asked sleepily as he slipped off the table and into another pair of basketball shirt, these a bit bigger of size.

 

**

Three weeks later Louis falls into the pattern of sleeping all the time and being stressed when he’s awake. He also develops a sweet tooth, making Harry stop at the grocery store and buy loads of candy when he makes his taco/fries runs.

Harry’s pretty sure the main source of stress is their families constantly asking questions about coming down next week, which he gets but also hey can you not? Pregnant boyfriend over here. So on Thursday before they’re meant to come over Harry takes Louis’ phone and their laptop and sits at the breakfast table for an hour settling all questions while he send Louis’ to sleep with an ice pack and some gummy bears. 

When Harry’s just hung up with his mother, the last call he needed, Louis comes down with the biggest smile Harry’s seen since they found out it was twins. “Hey baby, have a good sleep?”

Louis smiled even bigger, taking Harry’s hand in his and pressing it to his bigger belly. It wasn’t that noticeable in one of Harry’s biggest jumpers but Louis was wearing a tight tee shirt with it pulled half way off his belly. It could pass for a pot belly at this point.

Harry sat there confused for a few moments until Louis pressed his hand in harder and he felt something flutter against his hand. He pulled Louis closer with his other hand and laid that one against the other side until he felt another foot press into his hand there too.

Soon both babies are pouncing against his hands and he had tears swimming in his eyes.

“Hi babies, hi peanut and bunny! Hello, it’s you’re papa,” He cooed at Louis’ belly, nuzzling his nose as the good sized bump. He looked up at Louis to see him smiling so big and bright, he could see fond and excitement and stars and love. So much love.

“We’re a family, Lou… we have a family!” He couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he held on tighter to Louis’ waist. He felt like running around and screaming he was so filled with joy.

“It’s real, it just seemed like mood swings and taco bell and surprises for three months but, it’s not just pregnancy it’s building life. Right here,” he poked Louis’ belly button. “A part of me and a part of you, right in here. Two of us even, two little baby us’ Louis. I’m going to be a father, holy shit. Holy shit Louis I’m going to be a father! Why aren’t you speaking?”

“I don’t know what to say, it’s too much for words. I wouldn’t know how to describe it except for the word love. It’s all I can feel right now, so much love and excitement for this Haz.” Louis smiled as Harry kissed his belly softly and hugged his waist.

“So excited to tell everyone,” He said, his voice muffled but Louis’ skin. His babies. “Oh I hope their girls!”

“Really? I wanted two boys…” 

“Hmph, Louis! We have to pick names, four of them!”

“We get to pick names! Yay, this will be so much fun. Can we eat ice cream while we think?” Louis placed a hand on top of his belly and wow he looked pregnant for the first time. Harry sat there staring for a few moments before nodding and getting Louis and himself cartons and spoons.

“Xavier. I’ve always wanted a boy named Xavier.” He told Louis as he sat down, handing him the ice cream and running to the living room to grab a throw pillow.

“Violet,” Louis said dreamily as Harry placed the pillow behind his back before he sat.

“Xavier and Violet sounds beautiful Lou. Unfortunately it’ll be two boy or two girls. You can pick the other boy and I’ll pick the other girl?”

“Okay, Alexander. Xavier and Alexander sound lovely.” Louis shoved rocky road into his mouth as Harry gawked at him.  
“Was that a joke?”

Louis furrowed his brow looking slightly offended. “No, do you hate it that much, god.”

“Lou no, I love it. I was going to say Alexandra, Violet and Alex. Alexis if she wants; that’s up to her.” Harry shrugged as he ate his peanut butter ice cream.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Alexander and Xavier, or Violet and Alexandra. What if we get really lucky and it’s a girl and a boy?”

“Violet and Alexander is my vote and you can’t change it.” Harry smiled fondly, kissing Louis’ hair. 

“That sounds perfect baby. What about middle names, for the girls we should do Anne and Johannah.”

Louis nodded, looking more like he wanted to fuck his ice cream than he was listening to Harry but he spoke none the less. “Wish we could like Zayn and Niall for the boys, but we can’t just leave out uncle Li… but Alexander Zayn and Xavier Niall sound beautiful.”

Harry wrinkled his nose, “I love Alexander Zayn but not Xavier Niall. It adds too much simplicity. Oh you know what we could do? James! Niall and Liam’s middle names are both James and Xavier James sounds wonderful. Proper rock star material, eh?”

“I love that!” Louis squealed, kissing Harry with a mouth full of cream and chocolate. “Violet should be Violet Anne and Alexandra Johannah. That rhymes a little bit too.”

“I can’t wait to find out what they are, I feel like I’ll have a bit more connection to them once we can call them something, ya know?”

“Can we plan how we tell the rentals now?!”

 

** 

 

The day before their families arrived Harry and Louis went out and bought a few pairs of maternity jeans that had the stretch on the sides instead of the top. Louis got a little emotional when he tried on three pairs that were too big before finding one of the smallest sizes to fit. Harry bought him all three for later though and some Taco Bell and it was hard for him to cry when he had Harry.

On their way home they talked about whether they thought they were girls or boys.

“Well you know the male sperm can swim faster but can’t live long and the girls are slow but steady. So if you have a small penis you’re more likely to have girls; if you have a big penis you’re more likely to have boys. So I’m guessing its two boys.” Louis told him matter of factly.

“That’s sweet, but um don’t like share that fact with anyone until we know…”

“Why?” Louis dropped lettuce down the front of his shirt but Harry was pretty much used to it by now.

“Because you know if it’s two girls how that makes me look right?”

“But your cock is enormous Haz.” He rolled his eyes as he finished off his first taco of the night.

“They don’t know that, thank god.”

Later that night Harry got out his biggest sweater, a big ratty pink one, and had Louis try it on. You could see the curve of his stomach but it just looked like a beer belly. Once he took it off Harry took their Monday picture that they had to set back for tonight and they climbed in bed together, Louis trying to go to sleep before he got his ten o’clock cravings as usual.

Most nights he just embraced them but Harry promised he’d get up at seven and scrub the house before their families arrived around at two.

However tonight after Harry had fallen asleep the babies decided it was time to wake up their daddy. He rolled onto his back and tugged off his shirt. Once the restriction was gone they stopped for a good thirty minutes but as soon as his eyes got heavy they started up again.

He tried everything, rubbing them quiet, singing quietly to them, just laying there still but they wouldn’t calm down. 

He nudged Harry in the side, as much he didn’t want to wake him, he needed help. “Lou, thought we agreed no going out at stupid o’clock tonight?” Harry grumbled, pulling the duvet over his shoulders.

“Harry, the babies won’t go to sleep no matter what I do. They keep kicking me and I can’t sleep and I can’t tell what they want.”

Harry rolled over and slid down the bed to press kisses against Louis’ belly. As soon as he put a firm hand over most of Louis’ belly he was met with small nudges. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his two babies moving around.

“Can’t tell if their like me and cant contain their giraffe legs, or they’re like you and are trying to raise havoc.” He said in a rough whisper, Louis smiled at him at carded a hand through his hair. “Hi babies, it’s papa. What are you doing you silly pups? It’s time to go night night so daddy can rest okay? can we go sleepy?” 

The beating on his hands calmed down, coming less frequently the more he spoke. Louis choked out a sob, “Sorry, I just –you’re already so good with them Haz. You’re going to be such a wonderful dad and I just love you so much.”

“I love you too Loubear, and my little babies huh? My little peanuts are so silly, yes you are.” He let his fingers roam all over Louis’ belly until the kicking simmered to a halt and just stopped coming. He kissed Louis’ belly button -which had just started the process of becoming an outtie- and curled himself around Louis’ chest.

“Goodnight babies, goodnight Boo.”

“Goodnight octopus.”

 

**

 

So that day didn’t get off to a good start when Harry accidentally shut off his alarm when he was first woken up and didn’t get out of bed until nine. To Louis pushing him out of it.

“Lou?” He asked sleepily. “Why’d you push me out of the bed?”

“What are you supposed to be doing Harold?” And yeah, Harry could tell he didn’t have happy normal Louis today, he was even fine with emotional Louis, but Angry Louis; he was quite scary and quite annoying.

Harry sighed and stood up, going to their closet to put on a pair of basketball shorts and tee shirt. “Don’t ignore me!” Louis yelled from the bed, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m supposed to be cleaning, love. Sorry I accidentally shut off my alarm.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he sat up against the head board, “Yeah accidentally my ass. Its nine o’clock and I swear to god if this house is still a mess once my family gets here I’m going to kick your ass.”

Harry couldn’t help laugh, the idea of Louis even attempting to kick him was comical, however he had no doubt he’d smack him again. “Alright, would you like a bath baby?”

Louis’ scowl fell off his face as he pondered this before a small smile set on his face and he spoke so softly it was almost a whisper, “Yeah… yeah that’d be lovely. Will you take it with me?”

“No baby I have to clean but I’ll wash your hair for you and get you dressed,” He offered as he set out Louis’ outfit for today, huge sweater, maternity jeans and a pair of lotion socks. Harry knew he was going to start going through the swollen feet and aching ankle stage soon so he was trying to prevent it anyway he could. 

Louis nodded small and shy, “Can um, sorry can I have the pink socks instead of the blue? They uh they match the sweater and they’re pretty…”

“Of course baby,” Harry switched the socks and ran the porcelain tub, filling it with bath oils and the small bath petals Louis had bought last week.

When he went back into the bedroom Louis had taken off all his clothes and was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing at his swollen belly happily. He reached out a massaged one of Louis’ shoulders and kissed his forehead.

He picked up the boy bridal style and laid him into the hot water carefully, Louis sighed before kissing Harry’s hand and holding it in his tiny one. “Sorry I snapped at you Harry, you’re so good to me.”

Harry nodded and turned on the radio, handing Louis the remote and telling him he’d be back in an hour. He was true to his word when he said he’d clean the house for the boy, it was already rounding to ten and he’d have to work fast but he did his best.

He took out the trash which was overflowing with candy wrappers, fast food bags and tea bags. He had to walk around the house with a Walmart bag to pick up all the wrappers littered around the living room and kitchen. He did the dishes, put away the groceries that had been sitting out for a few days; Louis usually just set them on the counter and picked through them gradually. Folded the blanket, wiped down the counters and tables, picked up Louis’ millions of cups covering every surface, vacuumed the carpets, swept and steamed the floors, wiped down the couches, put all the shoes in the closet, cleaned all the windows, scrubbed out the microwave and stove top, cleaned and organized the fridge, and febreezed the shit out of everything. All with a smile on his face.

He finished by twelve had Louis and himself washed and presentable by twelve thirty, and had started dinner by one. Louis sat on the couch drinking what could only be his millionth smoothie in the past few months and watching Lost. Harry could occasionally hear him cry softly when a character died or was hurt, or scream at the T.V. when they argued over something silly. 

Every time the boy giggled Harry couldn’t help but do that same, even as he was chopping onions and sobbing his eyes out; he smiled and thought of his two beautiful little peanuts and his other little baby boy. “Lou, you done with your smoothie?”

Louis peaked his head over the top of the couch and Harry noticed he’d bundled himself up in the blanket, looking like an adorable little burrito. “No, why?”

“Oh it’s nearly lunch, was going to see if you wanted a turkey sandwich.” He diced a few tomatoes as he watched Louis think it over.

“Um yeah, should probably eat before they get here too so I don’t pig out in front of them.” The tiny boy giggled before sitting back in his little home and sucking down more of his strawberry smoothie.

Harry rounded the couch and crouched down in front of him, “You know it doesn’t matter if you eat now or then; if they say anything you don’t have to stop eating or complaining or crying just because they’re looking at you okay? You’ve got three hungry babies to feed and take care of; their opinions shouldn’t get in the way of that okay?” Louis nodded; smile small and barely there but there were tears in his eyes so Harry knew he got the point.

“Okay… thank you. When they make a comment about my weight am I allowed to tell them you love me none the less? Cause I wanted to do that, tell them you didn’t care I mean.”

“You can do whatever you want sweet pea. However you may not want to hug them tightly or even move from the couch when they get here. You tummy is firm and any woman would be able to tell immediately that you’re pregnant if they felt that,” Louis nodded, smile huge.

“Good thinking, so you’ll get the door and I’ll just stay here and give them the awkward ‘I should standing but I’d rather not’ hugs.” Harry laughed before kissing Louis’ forehead and going back into the kitchen.

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU COULD’VE STAY ON THE BEACH AND NOT HAD THIS FUCKING PROBLEM!” Louis screeched at the T.V. but all Harry could do was smile and make him a sandwich. 

The boys arrived first, sitting with Louis and quietly laughing at Louis continued to have mixed emotions about Lost. Liam looked at Harry concerned as Louis began to cry as Boone found his sister died in the lake, but Harry just shrugged and continued with dinner.

“Gonna be honest with you mate,” Zayn whispered as he came into the kitchen to watch Harry cook. “Rather impressed with you. Couldn’t date a train wreck like that.” And okay, where does Zayn get off at? Louis’ not a train wreck he’s pregnant; he’s an emotional hungry little pea.

“Louis isn’t a train wreck,” Harry growled through gritted teeth. “Don’t ever say that again to me or you can get out of my house.”

Zayn held both hands up in defense, “Sorry mate but something’s wrong with him… You sure he’s okay? Look Harry, I’m just looking out for him.”

“I’ll look out for him, he’s my boyfriend.” Harry said, turning his back to pour salt in the pot of boiling water, trying to speed up the process.

“Sorry Harry… If there is anything I can help with, I’d be happy to.”

“Yeah you can,” He slammed the knife in his left hand down onto the counter. “You can give Louis a Popsicle and agree with him when he says something about that damn show.”

Zayn nodded ashamedly and grabbed a lime Popsicle out of the freezer. Harry heard Louis shriek with delight once he was handed it, like a toddler.

A few minutes later he walked into the living room, wiping Louis’ face and hands off with a warm wash cloth, “Like a little baby huh?” Louis giggled under the attention, murmuring the word Baby happily. “What happened?” He asked, motioning at the T.V.

Louis’ eyes welled up with tears as he told Harry about Shannon dying and then not dying and then dying for real. Harry smiled softly, rubbing Louis’ tears away with the cloth before telling him he was sorry and kissing his cheek.

When got up to go back into the kitchen and finish cooking the spaghetti and bread the chicken he was met with three sets of eyes glancing at the two worriedly. He took a deep breath before taking Louis’ Popsicle stick and going back into the kitchen.

 

**

 

About thirty minutes later Louis’ family arrived only to see Louis fast asleep on the couch wrapped all up in a blanket with a little puddle of drool covering his cheek. The girls sat quietly on the large couch and turned on some Disney channel show while Jay joined Harry in the kitchen. “He alright?” She asked conversationally. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, just tired; didn’t sleep very well last night.” 

“Um should I be worried that Niall told me not to comment on his mental state?” She sounded more amused than anything so Harry just laughed and shrugged.

And saved by the bell the door bell rang and in walked his mom and Gemma. “Hey guys, you’re late; even the Tomlinson’s are here before you!”

“Sorry! Hey, where’s Louis?” Anne asked excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes before pointing to the living room. 

“Gemma you were supposed to come earlier?” Harry asked, pointing a wooden spoon at her. She smirked, “Mom came over to see me first because I’m the favorite child.”

Harry rolled his eyes again, wow twice in the two seconds they were here, what a record. “You’re something.”

Just as Harry was plating dinner around five Anne came in with a concerned face, “um the boys just warned me not to comment on Louis’ mental health and warned everyone that he didn’t look like he used to?”

“He looks fine to me?” Harry set the plates before taking one into the living room, setting it on the table next to the smaller couch Louis was sleeping on. His mom was laying out twelve sets of silverware on the counter, watching Harry fill the largest cup they owned with ice water. He smiled before telling her to help herself.

He went back into the living room and sitting on the edge of the couch next to Louis as he set down his water. Sometimes he just looked at Louis and wondered how he could possibly be so beautiful, and with the pregnancy he was absolutely glowing.

He rubbed a thumb across the smaller boy’s cheekbone softly, watching fondly as Louis’ eyes opened unfocused. “Hi baby,” He murmured. Louis’ eyes focused as he looked up at Harry and smiled before closing his eyes again. “No, come on wake up silly goose. Family’s here and I made you food.” He looked up at their families to see them all looking at him fondly. He blushed under the attention before muttering something about helping themselves. 

All four girls got up and sprinted into the kitchen to grab plates of chicken parm. Louis rubbed his face into Harry’s thigh frowning, “No take me to beeeeed.”

Harry laughed loudly making Louis give him an angry look, “No laughing, hush.”

“Come on Louis, food. Sit up and say hi to your mother right now young man.” Louis made an unhappy squeal before sitting up and letting the blanket wrap around his chest. He scowled at the giggling room, sticking his tongue out. 

“Louis, where is our happy face?” Harry kissed every inch of Louis’ face, making the boy giggle and preen under the attention. He captured the larger boy’s face in his hands, smushing his cheeks together and giggling even more before kissing his lips and smiling.

“I hate you so much it hurts.” He said; huge grin spread across his face. 

“Love you too bear, now,” He clapped his hands together and handed Louis his plate and a fork. “Eat, please.”

Louis nodded before shoveling a huge forkful in his mouth, noodles hanging out his mouth, Daisy and Phoebe making disgusted noises and Louis’ mother scoffing.

Harry just smiled and kissed him right on the mouth, noodles and all. “You two are the grossest thing I’ve ever seen in my short life.” Lottie muttered into her own bowl making the room laugh.

When Harry grabbed his own plate and glass of water Louis screamed for him, he walked back into the living room raising his eyebrows at the frowning boy. “You forgot a straw.”

Harry sighed and plucked the straw out of own cup and put it in Louis’, “better?” He waited for Louis to nod before sitting next to him. 

Just as he got comfortable Louis yelled for him to wait. Harry wordlessly took out his napkin and wiped Louis’ cheeks and chin off for him. “Thank you,” Louis mumbled.

“What the actual hell?” Gemma said from her place on the floor, Harry looked up and noticed the whole room staring at them with affronted faces. Harry couldn’t tell if it was because of how demanding Louis was, just screaming for him and Harry not even blinking before doing what he’s told.

Or if it’s the fact that he always knew exactly what Louis needed without being told.

They both just laughed before Louis asked for someone to please put his damn show back on. Harry watched him fondly as Louis flipped back to Lost and huffed as he restarted the episode. He knew if it was just Harry he’d be flipping out, but he just grumbled and pouted as he waited for his spot to come back around.

Niall nudged him from his sit next to him, “Eat your food and stop staring at your dumb boyfriend.” Harry blushed, shoving Niall back into the couch.

“Eat your food and stop staring at me, you creep.”

 

**

 

After the twins had gone to rest and Gemma, Lottie and Fizzy set up blankets all over the floor Louis whispered to Harry about how the ten o’clock cravings were here and they were bad.

“What do you want me to do?” Harry whispered, ready to jump at Louis’ command. Really he’d gotten so whipped since the cravings started, and he began just accepting the things Louis threw at him when he was upset. Most of the time he just reminded himself he wasn’t the one giving birth in six months, wasn’t the one feeling the nonstop hunger and pain and anger. So he put on a brave face and maintained the happy calm one for Louis.

“Ice cream? That can pass for dessert right?” 

When Harry got to the freezer to find that they were out he just made Louis and strawberry lime smoothie. He tried to remember what it was like to be cooked for and cared after but he pushed the selfish thoughts out of his head and stuck a straw in the frozen drink and brought it to Louis.

As soon as he saw Louis’ face he remembered that ten o’clock was also a time where the small boy usually got emotional or upset very easily, his face contorted into a scowl as he saw a fruit smoothie instead of a carton of rocky road. “That’s not what I asked you for?” He kept quiet but he was almost positive anyone within the next mile could hear the angry tone implied.

“No um we didn’t have ice cream love, sorry.” Harry crouched down to Louis’ eye level, seeing Niall stare at them from the corner of his eye.

“Then what are you meant to do Harold?” Louis sounded like he was scolding a child and he could feel all heads turn to them at this point, waiting for Harry’s reply.

“Go get some more…” Harry hung his head, momentarily feeling ashamed of himself for not thinking of that, but then remembered that going out and getting ice cream wasn’t completely necessary. But Louis thought over wise. “Please just drink this Lou, I’ll get you some later tonight. Here just drink this and I’ll leave now.”

Louis smiled but it wasn’t a friendly smile, it was mean and cruel and god Harry wanted these babies out sooner sometimes. The smaller boy extended his hand and motioned for Harry to hand it over. He eyed Louis cautiously, “Lou if I hand this to you are you going to throw it at me?” He spoke in a whisper, tone soft and soothing like he was trying to tame an animal.

Louis laughed lightly, “No Harry.” Harry nodded and placed the cup in Louis’ awaiting fingers. The boy took a little sip and Harry breathed easier, leaning forward and kissing Louis’ cheeks before moving to get up.

“Wait Harry?” 

Harry very slowly knelt back down, he felt bad. He was nearly scared of him tiny little pregnant baby boy but those smoothies were freezing and he didn’t feel like being embarrassed in front of his entire family, who were all no doubt staring. As soon as he opened his mouth to ask what kind of ice cream he wanted, Louis smiled and dumped the entire green colored, frozen smoothie on top of his head. It dripped down his face, some of it landing on Louis’ blanket but mostly all over the floor.

There were sharp gasps and Louis’ and Harry’s mother yelling, “Louis!”

“I fucking told you he has gone crazy…” Niall whisper screamed.

Harry turned his head sharply, glaring at Niall, “He’s not crazy!” He knew he was nearly yelling but god Louis was so hormonal and it made Harry just the same with other people and it’s not like it’s Louis’ fault. If it’s anyone’s it’s Harry’s, but god he felt like crying; with ice running down his cheeks and dripping from his nose.

He sighed, swallowing the lump in his throat and pushing his hair against his head. “Okay, I’m going to take a bath if anyone needs me.” He stood up and as soon as he got the stairs Louis called for him. 

He snapped.

“WHAT? WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED LOUIS, GOD DAMMIT! I’M TRYING HERE AND YOU’RE NOT MAKING THIS EASY WHAT SO EVER, NOW WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY FUCKING NEED?” He was screaming, Alpha voice booming over the entire room; the omega’s cowering into their seats. He took a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth, but as soon as Louis’ quiet sniffles and gasps sounded he sighed softly. 

He went over to the couch again and rubbed Louis’ tears away, “I’m sorry pea, what do you need? What did you want?”

Louis sobbed harder into his chest, “You.”

Harry smiled softly into Louis’ shoulder and scooped up the tiny boy, soaked blanket and all and took him upstairs for a bath. “We’ll be back later, help yourself to anything,” He called.

 

**

 

After Harry had showered and put him in a hot bath with the T.V. playing Lost, he went back downstairs; sweats swishing as he hopped happily. The kitchen was spotless, all mess from dinner gone and he swore he could see his reflection in the counters. Both of their mums were sitting at the kitchen bar facing the breakfast area where the boys and Gemma all sat; glasses of wine and beer passed around.

“Hey guys, sorry about Louis he’s just in the bath and he’ll probably go right to bed after but he should be okay in the morning.” He was sincere, Louis would want to go to bed, only after Harry washed his hair and massaged his feet and talked to their babies. And most likely a taco bell run. It was almost routine after baths now which were nearly every other night nowadays.

“Hey Harry,” The all waved, each and every one of their faces looking sympathetic. God he couldn’t wait to tell them so they all stopped acting like Louis was mental.

“Lou feeling okay?” Jay asked worriedly, creases formed into between her eyebrows. Harry smiled, god did he know the feeling.

“Yeah he’s fine, just eating some gummy bears and watching Lost in the tub, you can go up there if you’d like but I don’t think he wants company to be completely honest with you.” He smiled sheepishly, until thankfully she nodded and tried her best to smile.

Gemma coughed, “So does he always throw frozen drinks at you, or?” Harry and Niall chuckled, he remembers one time Louis threw one at the blonde for being the way of the T.V. and then calling him a ‘motherfucking dickhead bitch.’

“Eh sometimes,” He smiled fondly, Niall doing the same. He had found the whole interaction quite funny after he got over his anger and thank god Louis picked Niall to throw a fucking cup at.

“You sure Louis’ fine?” Anne asked, looking almost amused.

“Yeah he’s fine, just a little silly and temperamental at times but aren’t we all. Well actually that’s not true because I wouldn’t throw smoothies at him but what can you do?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “Maybe tell him to stop?”

Harry scoffed, “Where’s the fun in that?”

They all laughed before Harry turned back upstairs, stopping at the third step, “I’ll just wash his hair and see if he wants to come down here.”

 

**

 

Louis was singing to his little peanuts when Harry came in, smiling and sitting next to him quietly and waiting for the lullaby to end. “Giving you a hard time?” He whispered as if afraid to wake them.

“No, just love them a whole lot even though they make me throw smoothies at the love of my life…” They both laughed before Louis went on. “I’m really sorry by the way, that’s like the sixth one I’ve thrown.”

“No no, baby it’s okay. I’m really sorry I yelled at you, you didn’t deserve that-“

“Hush, yeah I did; it was long time coming, and before you go on a rampage; yeah I know you didn’t mean it.” Harry shut his mouth and smiled. “Come in with me?” The tiny boy moved to the front of tub and patted the empty water.

“I just took a shower silly, and everyone wants to spend time with you; I don’t think you even properly said hi to everyone yet! You can show off your belly too.”

Louis smiled, “My belly and my thighs and my butt and my saggy boobs, and fat ankles.”

“Saggy boobs? You don’t have boobs, Lou…” Louis’ mouth nearly fell open, staring at Harry with disbelief.

“Are you joking, look at them! Some omega’s produce milk to feed the babies, it’s probably because we’re having two but look at them! They are so turning into boobs… man boobs though; like not even attractive, ‘I want to cum on your tits’ boobs.” Louis poked at them moodily and really it just looked perky and fuller than they had. Harry couldn’t help but mumble, “I’d cum on those…” before poking one and watch it giggle slightly under the attention.

“Well get in the bath with me and do it.” And Harry had so much to do, Louis’ hair needed washed and his feet needed rubbed and they had family to attend to and McDonalds to buy but god now that Louis pointed them out he couldn’t stop looking at them. 

He reached forward and unplugged the drain to let the dirty water out, Louis opened his mouth to protest but closed it once Harry stood and took off his shirt and pants.

“God,” Louis groaned, reaching out to touch. “Forgot how hot you were, fuck.”

Harry chuckled, he climbed into the now empty tub with his now chubby little boyfriend and god he was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. He turned the faucet on hot and rubbed up Louis’ thighs and hips as he waited for it to refill. Grabbing Louis by the waist he moved forward on his knees and kissed up his collarbones, biting at the scar at the base of his neck and sucking till he reached his jaw line.

Louis’ fingers thread through his hair, pulling whenever Harry bit down. He wanted to take this slow, carefully take Louis apart piece by piece and watch him crumble.

As he felt the water tickle down the base of his neck from the faucet he finally reached Louis’ lips; kissing him softly and passionately, filled with so much love it physically hurt.

Louis squeaked when their tongues met and it has been a long time, he hadn’t realize how much he’d missed Harry’s body until then and god was it hot. Harry trailed his finger from his waist to his belly and landing around his pelvis, purposefully dancing around his groin.

Louis spread his thighs, “please,” being whispered into Harry’s mouth. He finally took pity on the boy and reached a finger between his thighs to play with his hole, running it in teasing circles around the rim. Even in the water Louis had so much slick, his finger was coating in it as soon as he stuck it inside him.

Louis gasped as Harry twisted and curled his finger, kissing down his chest again until he rested on Louis’ full red nipples. He slide in another finger as he took the left one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and relishing in the way Louis hissed and gasped under him. He worked his hand in and out as he began sucking, harder and harder until he felt drops of warm liquid on his tongue.

It wasn’t gross per say, almost sweet but definitely odd; however Harry was pretty sure it could taste like piss and he wouldn’t stop because of the gorgeous noises Louis was making. Mewling and whining as his milk emptied into Harry’s mouth and his walls began to close around his fingers, growing closer and closer to coming.

“Oh Harry, please ugh god Daddy,” Harry nearly came at the name, Louis hadn’t referred to him as it since he became pregnant. “Three fingers please,” As Harry fit a third one in, taking his mouth off Louis’ nipple and waiting for him to adjust a bit, Louis shrieked and hit him on the shoulder, “No no, don’t wait just yeah uh uh, put your mouth ugh please. No the other one yeah, ooh god Daddy please please please,”

Harry thrust his fingers in faster, making sure they hit his prostate every time, the water nearly up past Louis’ belly. Once he got milk out of the second nipple Louis moaned loud and yanked his hair hard, coming into the hot water.

“Oh my god, I think that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my entire life, Jesus.” Harry hummed against his neck, rutting against Louis’ thigh.

Louis pulled him off of him and setting him back on his knees and pulling him in front of himself. He gripped Harry’s cock, suckling at the head while both of hands worked the rest.

Once he tugged at Louis’ hair he pulled off and exposed his chest, warm sticky come shooting all over his pecs, a few drops landing on his chin. Harry leaned down and licked his chin before sticking it in Louis’ mouth, which moaned and kissed him right back.

“Wash my hair?” Louis asked, batting his eyelashes. Harry smiled and sat back in the water that was now starting to rise to their chests.

“You realize your slick and cum is in here somewhere, right?” Louis groaned, flopping himself forward onto Harry’s chest where he curled up in a small ball. “Wash me.”

**

When Harry dressed them both in their matching sweat pants and long sleeved shirts Louis nearly cried he was so happy; the shirt was too tight and refused to fit over his new belly. He giggled when Harry gave him a sweatshirt that still showed his bulge but it still passed off as fat. “When can we tell everyone?”

“Well the girls are sleeping, and our little girls are sleeping too,” He nuzzled his nose into Louis’ belly. “So tomorrow? When everyone’s awake? Oh my gosh how are we going to tell them?”

“Harry… I thought you wanted boys?” He furrowed his eyebrows before handing over the peach lotion Harry was motioning for him to grab.

“Either way, I’m going to love them like hell but I don’t know I feel like there is a girl in there somewhere. Maybe why you’re so moody,” He winked but Louis rolled his eyes and smacked him over the head, pushing him down the stairs.

Once they made it into the breakfast area with two pulled in chairs from the dining room, everyone was laughing about something Liam said. Judging by his beat red face, he didn’t intend for it to be funny.

“Thanks whoever cleaned the kitchen!” Louis shouted over the laughter, trailing behind Harry with a bottle of lotion and a throw pillow; watching as Harry set up the chairs next to everyone else.

The thing was, Louis could feel everyone staring. At his belly, at his butt, at his thighs. Everywhere he could feel them looking and he thought he’d enjoy this but honestly this was probably the first time he felt self conscious in the past three months. He wanted to pat his belly, let his babies know that he didn’t hate or regret them; wanted them to know how much he loved them. Instead he pretended to scratch at it, fingers running over the spot lightly before pulling his hand away and sitting down next to Harry.

“Yeah um-“ Jay coughed into her fist as the room took an awkward silence and god he felt like crying, jumping into Harry’s arms and listen to him tell him how much he loved their little family. “It was no problem, everyone helped really. Um yeah.”

“You okay? Actually is everyone okay? Did I ruin a joke or something?” Louis asked, stuffing the pillow behind his back and looking around the room. Nearly everyone’s eyes shifted from his three main places of weight gain to the floor, except his mom who stared blatantly.

“You’ve just changed a bit is all,” She told him, smiling slowly. “Nothing to worry about.”

Louis wanted to push her, get her to call him fat but he knew it’d make him more upset than satisfied. So he nodded and looked down at his stomach self consciously, looking back up at the group to see them all staring almost sympathetically. 

He sighed, picked up the lotion bottle again and starting the process of massaging his feet, usually Harry did it and as he got started he could tell this wasn’t going to end well if Harry didn’t take over.

Harry asked them about their plans for the week, subconsciously running his nails across Louis’ aching back, rubbing up and down and everywhere and suddenly it was hard to listen when he was falling asleep in his chair. He didn’t realize he was falling forward until his head hit the table with a bang. He sat up straight, rubbing his forehead harshly; “Stop laughing at me! It’s Harry’s fault.”

“How on earth was that my fault?” Harry asked through his laughter, but he didn’t stop rubbing Louis’ back. Louis swatted at his hand until he took it off, giggling and yeah so what he knew what he was doing, Louis needed to sleep soon before he was forced to drive around town.

But they stayed up until everyone went to sleep, most of it trying to convince the boys to stay the night after drinking so much.

“Got a doctor’s appointment the day after tomorrow,” Harry told Louis that night while they were crawling into bed. “Gonna find out if they’re baby boys or baby girls.” He drew tiny little butterflies and hearts and stars all over the taught skin, growing larger every day.

“I swear this is bigger than it was an hour ago,” Louis commented, rubbing around the edges where his old thin stomach you used to lay. “Did you see them staring me? I thought I’d like it because they’re my little beautiful babies but it was the first time I felt proper fat, like in this whole time.”

“Hey you’re not –“  
“I know, I know… but they made me feel it. You’ve never!” He turned the head so it lay against Harry’s shirtless chest.

“Probably because I know you’re pregnant. Hey how are we going to tell everyone?”

“Literally, I have no idea but I want them to now like as soon as they wake up tomorrow because I’d much prefer to go back to wearing my marvel t-shirts!” Harry laughed, scratching at the Incredible Hulk one he had on at the moment. 

“I like them, mostly because they only cover half your belly, but I like them,” They both giggled, just laying there touching and poking and prodding Louis’ firm stomach. “I can’t wait to meet them, my little babies.”

“Okay seriously what are we going to tell them?” Louis asked, elbowing Harry in the ribs and he knew this was real Louis, joking and silly Louis.

“Oh! We could make a cake that saying ‘Louis’ pregnant’ on it!” Which got him a slap to the head. “Okay so no. We could just you know flat on tell them? Have everyone sit down and just tell them?”

“Then I can rip off my sweater and expose my beautiful Captain America too tight of a tee shirt!” Louis threw his hands up screaming, “Goal!”

“In other words I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

Louis kissed his cheek, “Yes, now say goodnight to the babies.”

**

In the morning Harry slipped out of the house as quiet as could be and picked up Louis breakfast from McDonalds, he figured this was most likely why he’d be opting for anger than sadness lately. So he got eight McGriddles and four hashbrowns and a cup of orange juice because apparently, “you can’t eat McDonalds with orange juice from home Harry that’s not how it works.”

So when he got home, he and Louis split it between the two and when Louis accidentally ate five instead of four Harry just smiled and kissed his head, whispering a quick Love You.

He dressed Louis, who insisted on wearing his marvel shirt under the sweater saying something like, “I wasn’t kidding Harry, I’m legit going to just rip it off as soon as you say it.” And took him downstairs, setting him up in front of the T.V. with a smoothie, which Louis pretended to throw at him before laughing hysterically when Harry threw his hands to cover his hair.

“Oh yes you’re so funny, Mr. Tomlinson is such a funny guy.”

“Really though.”

So Harry woke up the rest of the house while Louis watched Lost and continued to scream at every little part, and cry at the sad ones; nothing unusual.

“What’s up with Louis lately? He okay?” Gemma asked when he knocked on her door, and he could hear Louis screaming to the T.V. as he said “Never better, wake up the girls please.”

He made breakfast while everyone sat in the living room with Louis, watching in a mix of amusement and horror when he cried and yelled. The twins that it was proper hysterical and after a while of watching they too started to yell when something bad happened. When he came in to hand Louis a plate of eggs and pancakes he said, “Louis you’re teaching the children bad things!”

“Children?” Louis looked awestruck at the word, just staring before Harry kissed the corner of his mouth and nodded, “Yes Lou, the children.”

They hadn’t really talked about when they wanted to tell everyone but he figured it was after breakfast so he served everyone a plate and sat next to Louis, wiping at his mouth whenever was necessary.

“Harry you gonna eat?” Anne asked cautiously as she cut into an egg.

“Huh? Oh yeah we already did,” He nodded before realizing he said ‘we’ and Louis was eating again, barely even coherent as he watched his show.

“’We’? Why is Louis eating again then?” Jay asked this time, drawing more attention to the elephant in the room. Yeah don’t tell Louis he was referred to as an elephant though.

“Why? Oh just hungry I guess, um but by the way we have a doctor’s appointment to go to tomorrow so you guys could like stay here and chill or go out or even come with yeah know up to you…” 

“Who’s the appointment for?” Anne pressed and okay when did breakfast turn into an interrogation, even Louis stopped watching the show to listen.

“Louis, it’s um for Louis?” 

“Louis why are you going to the doctor’s? Are you okay? Are you sick?” Her face looked frightful for her son, as if he was about to tell her ‘no I have six mental diseases and it’s Harry’s fault.’ Which okay kind of true if you think about it, but.

“More than actually because um, well uh-“ He stuttered, looking for a way to say it, no doubt playing in his mind all the horrible ways it could go.

“Louis’ pregnant.” Harry finished for him, and if there was anyone not staring then they were now, mouth’s hanging open in half smiles half shock.

Then a million things were said at once.

“You let me tell everyone he was psycho?”

“Dude you could’ve told me that instead of throwing a knife!”

“Aw congrats man, sorry we called you fat like six times…”

“I knew I knew it!”

“Thank god, thought you were just fat,”

“Are you serious oh my god!”

Louis and Harry just stared and waited for them to shut up, and as soon as they did Louis just said, “I can’t believe you all just stared at me and thought about what a fatso I am, I’m not friends with any of you ever again.”

“How far along are you?” Anne asked, the smile on her face was probably the biggest he’d ever seen, yeah whose the favourite kid now.

“18 weeks today,” Harry said proudly, combing a hand through Louis’ hair as he shoved more pancakes in his mouth. “Go to the doctor to find out if they are girls or boys!”

“Wait what do you mean girls or boys, why’d you put plural?” Gemma asked from the floor, eating a piece of bacon.

“Oh, um yeah twins, we’re having twins,” Harry said and suddenly Jay had him in a choke hold and Anne had Louis in one as well, until eventually it was a dog pile of everyone. Harry laughed by pushed everyone off Louis muttering about, “Watch the belly, leave him be.”

“We’re twins! You’re going to have two of us!” Phoebe jumped up and down excitedly, Lottie and Fizzy rolling their eyes exasperatedly. 

“Something like that, maybe.” Louis smiled, putting his plate on the table before looking at Harry, question floating around his eyes.

Harry sighed, smile too big to miss anyhow, “Go ahead!” Louis squealed and pulled the sweater over his head and handed it to Harry before wrapping both arms around his stomach, trying to hug his belly.

Harry just laughed and straightened up Louis’ back, “Don’t hurt yourself there Lou, you can hug them all you want when you’re bigger.”

Louis looked down at his belly which was pretty small for three months but Ganatra said that was normal, Louis’ was a little bigger than a cantaloupe. Definitely wider. He ran a tiny hand over them, smiling softly.

“Good thing you’re not one of those pregos who cries about how fat they are,” Niall sighed, lying back against the couch. Yeah, Harry thanked God for that every damn day.

“But it’s not fat, it’s just my little babies, my pretty little tiny bunnies.” Louis finished dreamily and Harry could only smile and run his fingers through Louis’ hair and watch him coo over his babies. Louis looked over at Harry smiling and god he was so breathtaking sometimes –no, all the time really, he couldn’t help but lean over and give him a chaste kiss.

Daisy, Phoebe and Fizzy yelled a chorus of ew! and gross! but they both just smiled and Harry kissed him more dramatically. Louis laughed against his mouth as Harry loomed over him, both hands around his neck, making absurd noises.

The adults in the room just laughed, and Gemma scoffed. “Okay okay we get it; I want to hear name choices.”

Harry placed one more kiss to Louis’ mouth with a loud “MWAH” before scuffing up his hair and sitting back down. 

“Harry claims he can sense a girl in here, but still says he wants a boy.”

“I can!” He pulled up the rest of Louis’ shirt and roamed his hand around before stopping abruptly. “Right here,” He was met with a tiny foot being pressed into his hand. “See, she kicked; Hi baby girl.”

“Now what if it’s two boys and you’re just calling them a girl?” Louis scoffed, putting his hand next to Harry’s none the less.

“Then he’ll be gay, big deal,” Louis rolled his eyes and batted Harry’s hand away.

“I want baby names!” Gemma yelled, throwing her hands up dramatically.

“Oh, right well if it’s two girls we picked Violet Anne and Alexandra Johannah,” Harry smiled at the two beaming mothers, Anne with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you, that’s wow, that’s incredible for you guys to even think of us.” Jay nodded.

“And if they’re boys, well we wanted to use the three of you but clearly I’m not having triplets so our names are Xavier Zayn and Alexander James. But if ones a girl and one’s a boy we’re going with Xavier and Violet.”

“Thanks mate,” Zayn smiled, Niall and Liam nodding. “I see where I stand in this family,” Gemma pouted, everyone laughing.

“So do you guys want to come when he find out the sexes?” Louis added, voice wavering on pleading.

Everyone shouting nearly every way you could possibly say yes.

“Wait a second, so if you’re pregnant is that why you cry every five seconds and don’t stop eating?” Niall asked dumbly.

“Um yes?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck, I don’t know if I could handle being pregnant. I do that already; imagine that but like multiplied by ten…”

**

That night everyone just laughed fondly when ten o’clock came around and Louis turned to Harry, “Um do you think you could-“

And Harry just interrupted with a “Yeah be right back.” And maybe Louis went through the same fit he usually did, his internal turmoil of wanting junk food but not wanting Harry to leave and usually ending up a crying mess on the couch.

But Harry returned in the promised eighteen minutes with food for everyone, laying down next to Louis under the blanket and rubbed his belly as he cried into his shoulder; taco in his hands. Harry kissed his forehead and shushed him lightly, watching as the boy bit into his soft taco and sniffled sadly, and he did his best not to snort.

**

Their families stayed in the waiting room as Harry, Louis and Ganatra went back to the ultrasound room, the doctor fawning over how much bigger Louis had gotten. He told her the story of telling everyone while she prepared the machine and searched for precise angles of the babies, laughing in the right places.

“Um, we just had a personal question for you Ganatra,” Louis started only to be interrupted by her fond smile and plead of, “Michelle, please call me Michelle.”

“Michelle, we were wanting to know if you’d be our midwife?”

She stopped her movements on his stomach, looked up at them and smiled, “Of course Louis, Harry, absolutely. Now, have you thought of names?”

Louis’ smile was blinding as he repeated them for her and explained how Harry wanted boys and he wanted girls. Harry rolled his eyes, and shoved Louis’ shoulder lightly, “You know I said I’d be happy with either! Just… you know, a baby Tommo would be pretty cool, let alone two of them.”

He shrugged, shuffling his pigeon toes, giggling when Louis pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Well looks like you’re getting one,” Michelle said as she took another screenshot and tilted the screen to them, pointing to one of the babies. “But Louis is also getting a girl.”

Harry and Louis both looked up to the screen, looking at the two bundled up babies almost cuddling together. “Tiny baby alien cuties!” Harry screeched, making Michelle and Louis laugh. 

Louis pressed a hand to his belly at the same moment Harry did, both of their hands running over the mess of blue gel together. “Guess you were right Haz, did sense a girl after all huh?”

Harry kissed him again and again and again before nodding, a tear falling onto the crease of Louis’ neck. “Hey I’m supposed to be the emotional one stop that,” Harry chuckled, wiping his cheeks off with his free hand before leaning down and kissing his belly.

“Sorry, I’m just so happy. Going to have a tiny baby girl, baby Violet and a very lovely Xavier. Zayn’s going to rub this in Liam and Niall’s face until the day he dies.” Louis chuckled, accepting the wet wipes Ganatra offered for his hands and belly. 

“Five bucks says your mom tries to convince us to name her Violet Johannah instead.”

“We’ll take fifteen copies of that picture by the way.” Harry told the doctor and helped Louis off the table, pulling his first maternity shirt down for him.

As they walked down the hall, she handed them the pictures and patted Harry on the back whispering, “Congrats dad.” 

He had to will the tears back again, opting to take Louis’ hand in his and smile down at his boy who was rubbing fondly at his bump. He pulled Louis to a halt before they entered the waiting room, getting on both knees and holding the picture up to his belly and pointing to his left side, “This is Violet and this,” he pointed to the right. “Is Xavier.”

He kissed both sides, earning a kick to his lips from Xavier, he giggled, both boys flushed with pink happy cheeks. They turned to the counter, paid for their co-pay before opening the door into the lobby of the office.

“He’s just like his dad I’ll give you that,” Harry said as he lead Louis back over to their families. “Always mucking about.”

Louis chuckled at him, smiling at their families as they all crowded around the two excitedly. 

“So? Do I get to brag about naming rights or?” Niall pushed, making grabby hands for the pictures. 

“No you don’t, actually sorry Ni. But neither do you, Jay.” Harry wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer. He pressed a hand to one side of his boyfriend’s protruding belly, “This is Xavier, and this is Vi. One of each.” 

Louis beamed at his boy and back to their babies, “Want to see pictures? Got one for each of you, minus the girls however, sorry.”

Daisy stepped up at the same as Lottie, “Um do you mind if we touch Lou?” The taller one asked as Harry passed out pictures. He shook his head, removing his hands and offering it to them.

Their hands were light, nervous. He rolled his eyes and pressed their hands down harder, moving their hands to the bottom right side so they could feel Violet kick about.

“Does this mean I’m an aunty?” Daisy asked and Louis could barely see her face over his belly.

“Yeah I guess it does, all four of you are. Also means mum’s a grandma now,” He winked at his mothers who groaned.

Harry suggested they all went out for lunch to celebrate. And Zayn bragged about name rights and Anne did offer that Louis could name the baby Violet Johannah, but they both just shook their heads, smiling. “No, sorry mum but, we’re set on our baby girl’s name.” Louis told the table, rubbing at his ever increasing belly.

**

Christmas was a few days later and everyone insisted the boys didn’t get anyone anything because of the new babies. Anne said, “They’re gift enough loves.” While Jay said, “They’ll be expensive as hell, don’t waste money on us.”

And both were good enough reason for the girls to be the only ones who received gifts from the boys. On Louis’ birthday everyone bought him maternity clothes, save for Gemma who bought him jeans a size smaller than he wore before he was even pregnant. “Goal pants, Lou.” She explained when he gave her a questioning look. Harry rolled his eyes and took the skinny jeans away from Louis, shoving the next present in his lap. 

Daisy and Phoebe got him two Ergo Carriers, one slightly smaller than the other for what he assumed was his and one was Harry’s. Lottie got him a baby blue pail filled with baby lotion, oil, powder, wet wipes, diapers and a shit lot of sweets for Louis, which he got into right away. Felicite got matching yellow and green baby bibs which Harry obsessed over for half an hour.

The three boys went in together on a twin stroller that flipped side to side and front to front, which nearly everyone gawked over because okay of course they had to get designer. 

At the end of the day, Louis’ favourite gift was the chocolate red velvet cake Harry made him from scratch with cream cheese frosting that Louis’ ate half of when Harry was trying to whip it. He also really loved the birthday sex, riding Harry while sucking on his long nimble fingers.

**

When Louis woke up Harry was kneeling on the bed in front of him, hand in his. He looked out the sliding glass door, it was still dark out; most likely no later than seven. “You okay Harry?” He asked first and for most. He knew any other day he would’ve slapped Harry off the bed but hey it’s Christmas and he was still fucked out.

“Yeah, yeah just um you’re sister’s will most likely be up in less than an hour… so, um,” Harry blushed and looked down at their hands. Louis furrowed his brows, sitting up against his pillows, Harry quickly helping place another on behind him and rubbing his belly softly.

“Um, was there something you wanted to talk about Hazza?” He asked, rubbing at his eyes harshly and squeezing Harry’s hand.

“Yeah just um, so it’s Christmas and um we’re starting a family and I kind of wish I had gotten a chance to say this before you had gotten pregnant but –well not that I’m like upset that we’re having two magnificent babies because I am so happy! Just um, well you know that you’re everything to me? Right You mean the world to me, you’re like my gummy bears to you right now.”

“That’s a lot…” Louis agreed seriously, Harry nodding along furiously.

“Yeah, yeah so um I just wanted you to know how much you are to me and I just love you so much and god these past years with you have been the best years of my life… Even when we’re fighting; there is nowhere else I’d rather be. Or when you’re dumping smoothies on my head, I would rather being on the receiving end then… at a freaking Coldplay concert, okay? Just I want you to know that you’re my everything, and you know that right?” 

Louis smiled softly before nodding. “So um, Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?” Harry asked in almost a whisper, he pulled a small box from his pajama pants pocket and offered it to Louis.

“Yes, yes of course a million times yes!” Louis nearly shouted before Harry could even open the box. 

“I haven’t even showed you the ring yet, it could be awful and rusty and gross?” Harry stammered, hand going limp in Louis’ tight hold.

Louis outright laughed, he pulled Harry in with a hand on his cheek, “Harry, I don’t need to see a beautiful outrageous ring to know I want to marry you, okay?”

Harry smiled hugely and kissed Louis harshly, kissing him all over the face and neck. Louis just giggled and pushed at his chest, “Okay okay, don’t crush my babies.”

“Would you like to see the ring now Mr. Styles?” And when he opened the box, Louis nearly fainted. A simple silver band sat inside the crease of the felt, thirty diamonds embedded along the band wrapping all the way around. 

“Haz… this is… wow.” Louis mumbled, tears building at the corners of his eyes. Harry smiled hopefully, taking the ring out and stuttering a, “Um there’s a little more to it um, if you l-look on the inside.”

Louis tilted it in the slightest, small printed words in what he recognized as Harry’s handwriting read ‘forever my smoothie thrower’ going around the band completely. Louis giggles built into laughs into cackles and really all Harry could do was smile brightly and kiss his boy.

**

Thirty minutes of lying together in bed, hands intertwined, small whispers, languid kisses, and tummy touching later; Jay and the twins burst through the room as Harry and Louis both fingerwalked up and down his ever-growing bump. 

Jay opened her mouth to tell them to come downstairs but snapped it shut after she saw the scene before her; she took a hold of the girls shoulder and quietly told them to wait downstairs. “Sorry, we’ll all just be downstairs,” She murmured, trying to slip herself through the door. “No no, take your time,” She hushed as Louis tried to get up. “Really me and Anne will make breakfast while we wait, you’ve got all day.” 

Louis fell back against the bed and curled into Harry’s chest, “Bathe me?”

Harry snorted, “How ‘bout a shower? I’ll suck you?” He offered as Louis pouted.

So they showered and Harry nearly drowned trying to blow Louis under the spray of water as Louis washed his hair. Oh well.

When they finally went downstairs the girls were eating waffles and banana’s not-so-subtly eyeing the presents around the teeny Christmas tree placed behind the couch. “Thank god! Thought I was going to have to wait an eternity!” Niall shouted as they made their way into the kitchen. “Our lovely friend Zayn here thought it’d be funny to tease me with presents.”

Louis smiled and made Harry and himself a plate while Harry got the blender out, “You guys didn’t have to wait for us, go ahead and have at it. Harold please don’t put banana’s in it this time?”

“Thought you liked banana’s?” Harry raised a brow, slowly pulling his hand out of the blender from where he was about to drop one. 

“Yes but not in smoothies, make it taste weird.”

“Lou… why didn’t you tell me that like fifteen smoothies ago?” Harry pouted as Louis just came over and kissed his cheek and took the banana from his hands and bit into it.

“Dunno, but I figured we’re getting married now, you should know these things by now.” He said quietly, only for Harry.

So Harry slotted their lips together in a real kiss. Well a real kiss with banana’s but. Same thing.

After they grabbed their plates they sat in the living room where everyone passed out presents to one another, a huge pile starting to build next to Louis and Harry. “I thought we said no one was to get us stuff?” Harry asked.

Anne smiled, “No we said you guys aren’t to give _us_ stuff.”

“That goes both ways though.”

“That was never agreed upon.” Gemma said sternly.

Louis tore open the closest one to him, a relatively small package labeled from Niall as Harry opened one about the same size, also from Niall. Louis’ was a little green and black baby track suit that he realized was basically a baby version of the matching ones him and Harry had. 

Harry’s was the same but the green was softer and it also came with a small light green bow and green ruffle socks. Louis cooed immediately and held it up to his tummy, it was for year twos and god did Louis suddenly want his babies to be gigantic so they could wear these immediately. 

“These are the cutest things I’ve ever seen in my whole life,” Harry murmured and clutched the little bow to his cheek. 

“I am going to die, literally Niall thank you so much!” Louis yelped as he put the wrapping down and laid the outfits on the couch arm and died all over again when he saw them side by side.

Niall nodded, smirking at the frowning Zayn, “Yeah well open mine next?” Zayn asked hopefully and Louis immediately grabbed the bright pink gift as Harry grabbed one that was labeled from Gemma.

Zayn’s ended up being a breast pump that slightly turned Louis on just a little bit. Shut up okay. And baby onesies, a yellow with orange feet and blue with brown feet. Louis was literally going to be rotting from the ground by the end of this.  
“Mine was a bit more um practically if you will but uh sorry if that’s awkward, I have the receipt if you don’t want it some guys don’t breast feed and that’s cool just-“

“Zayn.” Louis interrupted. “I love it, thank you so much love.”

Zayn blushed and nodded, sinking back in his chair and opened a small gift of his own. Harry gasped and let out a small shriek, “Gemma! Oh my god this is the cutest thing on the planet!” Harry showed Louis a box that showed a picture of a baby bouncer with small little fruits hanging from the above railing.

“That is so adorable, oh my gosh thank you Gems!” Louis was so focused on the bouncer he didn’t see Daisy come up and pat his tummy which really was getting quite a bit big lately. He jumped and looked up at her tiny curious face, “Is she okay?” Daisy asked softly.

“Well there is a she _and_ a he, but -wait what do you mean is she okay?” Louis asked, his eyes squinting as Daisy just stared at his tummy and randomly moved her hand around to pat it. He leaned back to give her more room and she leaned closer, pressing her ear near his belly button.

“Your tummy was jumbling, like shaking! Hello?” She spoke loudly to his stomach, pressing her nose against it and poking it with her tiny fingers.

Everyone chuckled as Louis told her that the babies were okay, just playing because they were so excited to get into their new clothes. “Oh. Can they hear me?” 

“Think so, they don’t really respond to words as much as touching though, here,” He stopped her patting hand and smushed it to his skin, moving it around till he found where he was almost positive Xavier was squirming. “Feel that? Think that’s Xavier, and this,” He moved her little hand to this top left. “I think is Violet. Could be wrong but ‘m pretty sure that’s them.”

“That’s so cool!” Daisy shrieked, the loud noise making Violet kick up into her hand, Daisy yanked her hand away and gasped, Jay’s fond face turning a little worried. “What on earth was that!”

Louis laughed and grabbed her hand again and placed it where Violet was still nudging at his stomach. “Violet kicked you for screaming, she said ‘Hey I’m trying to sleep here!’” He mocked in a high voice that made everyone laugh.

Harry tsked, “Sounds like her father.” To which Louis rolled his eyes, “Yeah which one?”

“Heeey,” Harry pouted, making Louis giggle.

“Open my prezzie Lou!” Liam huffed from his seat, red and green paper littered around his lap. He had two piles sitting on either arm; one unwrapped and one waiting to be.

Louis ruffled Daisy’s hair and took the box from Harry, decorated in small baby reindeers that made Louis scrunch his nose. Harry hooked his chin over his shoulder as he ripped apart the paper, revealing two box sets of baby monitors taped together. Louis smiled, Liam always being the practical one definitely showed through his gift giving. 

“Thank you Li,” Louis said with what was probably the most sincere facial expression he’s made in the past few months. “I really love it.”

“I just realized, our babies are going to cry. And scream. And giggle. And _gurgle_. God they’re going to _gurgle_!” Harry squeaked into Louis’ neck who just scoffed and shrugged Harry off him.

“Yes Haz, that’s what babies do. And eat and spit and-“

“Louis!” Harry interrupted, grabbing Louis by the shoulders. “I get to do my favourite thing in the whole world for months! With _two_ babies! God!”

“What’s that Harold?” Niall asked, looking all too amused at him.

“Feed them! I love when you put too much in their mouth and you have to scoop it off their chin and feed it to them again!” Harry squealed again, doing a little dance in his seat.

Everyone just laughed at him while Louis rolled his eyes and gave Liam a look that he returned with a sympathic smile.

Niall sat back, kicking up his feet and folding his hands behind his head, “Guess it’s obvious who gave the best gift here.” He said smugly, sucking his teeth obnoxiously as Gemma cackled on the floor.

“Hey! You still haven’t opened our gifts!” Jay yelled motioning between her and Anne who nodded furiously, pushing two huge boxes towards them. Louis gaped at them before grabbing his stomach and keeling over, “Hey stop it you haven’t even seen it yet…” He muttered trying to pat his babies quiet but both babies insisted on being awake and active at the moment.

“You okay?” Harry asked, trying not to touch Louis but hovering over him knowing he was there if he wanted.

“Y-yeah, they’re just –oh they’re just playing is all,” Louis gripped Harry’s hand in his as he felt four teeny tiny feet beat above his bellybutton. 

“Can I- can I see?” Harry asked softly, leaned over and laying Louis back as the boy took deep breaths trying to steady himself. Louis nodded laying his head on the arm of the couch and laying his legs out on either side of Harry’s waist.

“You sure you’re okay Lou?” Liam asked carefully, face drawn together in concern as Louis gritted his teeth and nodded tightly. “Yeah yeah like I said they’re just wrestling.”

Harry rubbed at Louis’ waist before pulling the top of the boys’ shirt up the look at his tummy, smiling as he could see it shaking and jumbling. “They’re going quite hard aren’t they,” He chuckled, Louis nodding tightly and rubbing up and down the sides. Harry placed a cool hand right on the center, small thumps underneath his hand delivered every few seconds until they slowed down and stopped completely.

Louis breathed a sigh of relief and gave Harry thankful eyes that Harry returned with shock, “They just wanted their daddy, that’s all,” Louis told him, smilingly fondly as Harry looked beyond belief. 

“They knew it was me Lou,” He muttered, rubbing his hands in circles and kissing the top of his tummy. “Hi babies!” He pressed his nose to the taught skin and he felt a small thump underneath his right hand.

Harry and Louis laughed loud and unabashed at where they presumed Xavier was mucking about, “Hush give papa rest X,” Harry chastised and Louis felt him flutter before settling down. Harry kissed his belly once more before pulling his shirt back down and pushing one of the boxes closer to Louis.

“Oh yes,” Louis had almost forgotten where they were until he looked up and saw his family watching the two fondly, even Daisy and Phoebe had finished unwrapping gifts and set down their new toys to watch. He smiled a bit before sitting up and accepting the last gift before him.

It was quite large and the paper disclosing it had pretty little Santa hats and jingle bells along the print. He looked over to where Anne was pushing an identical box in front of Harry and watched as his husband-to-be thanked her and looked over at him. “Go on then, you first.”

“Well they are like a package deal so when you open one you’ll be able to guess what the other is but,” Jay shrugged, gesturing for Louis to go on.

Louis nodded, smiling thankfully at his mum before ripping off the paper and opening the plain brown box, inside was a black car-seat with a light green fleece blanket rolled up where the baby should go. He gripped it by the handle and lifted it out. Now that he could see all of it he noticed that up by the top, presumably where the baby’s head would rest, in the same green as the blanket the name Violet was written in a beautiful soft cursive.

Louis’ mouth fell open a bit at it, taking all of it in before saying in a faint whisper, “Yeah mums win.” He looked over at them hoping that they could see just how much he _loved_ it, loved them. “This is so beautiful and I just –I love it so much.” He choked through some tears.

“That’s not cool, his pregnant emotions weren’t out when I gave him mine!” Niall whined as Louis wiped at eyes with the baby blanket, unrolling it and wrapping it around his belly.

“Aw Lou look, this one’s in Xavier’s name,” Harry told him, pulling out the second car seat and showing it’s matching black and light blue color set instead of the green.

Louis choked out a sob and took the blanket from the car-seat, placing it on top of the green one and wrapping his arms around his belly as much as he could.

“Thank you guys, everyone for all the lovely gifts and for coming and for being so lovely and I love you all so so much!” Louis sniffled and rocking himself back and forth like you would a baby.

Harry sighed and set down the car-seat and leaned over, taking Louis into his arms and pulling him to sit on his thighs. He kissed his temple and rocked him back and forth shushing the poor emotional boy.

“Oh my gosh Louis take a chill pill,” Fizzy murmured, too young to completely understand why Louis was so upset.

“You take a god damn chill pill! Oh and if there even was such thing I would fucking love one but I can’t take it anyway because I’m fucking pregnant you jerk!” Louis yelled, everyone eerily quiet as Harry quickly carried Louis into the next room to calm him down.

Niall’s motherly omega instincts kicked in and he rushed to take Fizzy in his arms, he took her to the couch and rubbed her back as she silently sniffled her tears away. He carefully explained that Louis wasn’t upset with her nor was he really that excited about the Christmas gifts –which gained a few glares, but that the babies were making Louis extra hormonal.

When she asked how he said he didn’t quite know but it was what was happening and all they could really do was let him be emotional and show him how much they loved him and he would be okay. She nodded giving him a cuddle until Louis finally came out from the bathroom with Harry behind him who looked more than incredibly fond.

Louis looked like he’d been crying for hours but it had only been minutes, he rushed over to Fizzy, taking her into his arms as much as he could with his huge tummy in the way. “I’m so sorry my lovely, please forgive me I didn’t mean it I’m-“

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault Lou. I just want you to know that I love you very much.” Fizzy spoke slowly, looking like she had pre-chosen her words, picked them specifically for Louis.

Louis sniffled and nodded, squeezing her tightly before letting her go and plopping himself down on the couch and snuggling up with the nearest pillow. Harry covered him with the throw blanket hanging off the back of the couch and sat next to him, taking Fizzy into his lap. “You alright sweets?”

“I don’t know you may have to make me cupcakes for me to decide…” She replied; face formed into a look of complete innocence.

“I agree.” Louis mumbled into the leather of the couch, eyes remaining closed and a bit of drool pooling at the corner of his mouth.

“Fucking Tomlinsons…” Harry muttered as he got up and began the process of baking.

**

It wasn’t until later in the day when they were all watching the girls play with their new toys and Louis was trying to set up the baby bouncer, too excited to wait any longer, that someone finally realized the sparkling rocks on Louis’ finger. It was Gemma.

She was watching Louis struggle with her gift, trying not to giggle as he clamped his finger for the third time and Harry came in to kiss the nearly crying boy’s fingers, drawing her attention to it.

“Louis. Is that-“ She sat up a bit, squinting her eyes a little more before they widened almost comically. “Oh my god! Harry proposed!”

Harry’s lips froze on the inside of Louis’ knuckles, pulling away he coughed nervously before nodding, “Yeah um uh-“

“You didn’t ask for my consent?” Jay nearly shrieked in a joking tone, looking far too happy to be giving away her son. Harry stammered through an apology but Louis just stood there, holding his ring finger tightly to his chest.

“Well when did this happen?” Zayn asked excitedly, all three boys wearing the same matching fond smile for the two.

“This morning,” Louis answered this time, his voice a little shaky and his smile wavering. “Um this is like okay with everyone, right?” And he was on the verge of breaking, Harry hadn’t asked his mother’s consent and Louis hadn’t asked any of the boys if this was the right decision. He hadn’t asked Gemma if Harry was actually a secret murdered and hadn’t done so many things that he probably should’ve done before he said yes. 

He hadn’t thought of his babies, they were bastards now and he hadn’t even thought of how offensive some people think that is. He hadn’t thought of how expensive a wedding is, even though money had never been a problem what with being in an ex-boyband and god they were millionaires but still you never really know. 

And god Louis had only been out in public a few times since he was pregnant and those few occurrences he was relatively small, if he went out now people would know that there were babies on the way. They’d know they weren’t married. Because people seem to _always_ know.

Before anyone could answer his question he interrupted himself, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry like we didn’t ask or plan or do anything except think about ourselves. I’m sorry that our babies are bastards and that we’re going to have to deal with wedding planning and two kids and we’re going to ask for help a lot because fuck we didn’t plan _any_ of this. I haven’t-“ He choked off with a small sob but tried his best to continue. “I haven’t done any research on babies or having a baby and I’m so sorry but I can’t do this anymore. Oh god I can’t-“

He wiped at his stream of tears before gripping his tummy from the underside and jogging as much as he could out into his car. He climbed in, well aware that Harry was just opening the front door and shutting it behind himself. He ignored the small tap on his window, just starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway. He didn’t particularly know where he was going he just knew that he couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t make Harry think this was something he wanted or make his sisters think that this sort of thing was okay, to have babies and then get married without even a second-thought.

*

After a few hours of driving he realized where he wanted to go, he pulled into the parking space and checked in the waiting office. He knew it was going to be a while but Dr. Ganatra told him she’d be here today if he needed her so here he was. At the emergency room on Christmas day to tell his doctor about his melt down.

*

Once he was led into a room where he could lay on a bed and wait for her he instantly felt a little bit more at ease, laying onto his back and relaxing his aching muscles. He smiled down at his babies as they wiggled a bit before settling down, clearly enjoying this position best.

After a few moments he fell into a zone where he was half awake and half asleep until he wasn’t sure if the florescent lights were a dream or not. 

When he awoke the lights were off except the overhead on the workbench on the side wall. Michelle was sat in a rolling stool by his side, lightly shaking his arm to wake him.

“Hi Lou, where’s Harry?” She asked sweetly.

He blinked a couple more times, accepting the small plastic cup of water she offered and sat up. “Um he’s at home with our families.”

She nodded, “Any particular reason you’re here to see me at the hospital at four o’clock on Christmas?”

“Michelle, I- I’m so fucking scared. We didn’t do any research, none! I don’t know what to expect, what to feel and god my emotions are everywhere and just want to eat the entire fucking world right now. And Harry proposed this morning and I said yes because I love him more than any fucking thing in the world, but now my babies are bastards and soon the media’s going to find out that I’m pregnant and I’ll get shit for having them out of wedlock and everything is so stressful lately and they keep like kicking and wiggling and moving and they just don’t stop and I can’t sleep and-“

“Lou honey,” She interrupted. “Let’s start with one at a time okay? Okay now first, you don’t need to be scared alright? I’ll be there, I’ll deliver both babies and they’ll be absolutely beautiful and perfect, right?” Once he nodded she continued. “You can do either a C-section or natural birth, which is kind of a new thing we just discovered guys can do and I’ve only delivered one other natural male birth but I’m totally comfortable with it if it’s what you want. 

“Your emotions are probably going to be like that for the next two months, being male your hormones go up and down a lot more than the female’s do but that’s okay dear, we just remember that it’s for the babies right? Most omega’s go back to normalcy around the 7th or 8th month but not everyone’s. Some women go all the way until a few months after they’ve already delivered so we thank god we’re not them. Also for eating, go ahead, eat the entire world babe, you’ve got two hungry babies in there, you’re hungry and hell you’re pregnant you can do whatever you want Louis!” Louis gave a watery laugh, slowly starting to feel better as she explained everything.

“Okay now the fourth, congratulations! I personally saw it coming from a mile away but better now than later, right? Babies born before you’re married aren’t bastards, it’s just something some pretentious ass made up a _long_ time ago babe! As for the media, I’m sorry but we can’t control what they do sadly, we can just hope they give a little space and love and be happy for ourselves, okay?

“If you would like we could see an ultra sound just to check up on them and see that they’re just playing but unfortunately we can’t stop them from moving, some babies are just really active and although it’s sometimes a burden like when we’re trying to sleep or don’t feel well, it is a lot more comforting then those who have very inactive babies.”

Louis nodded and agreed to have an ultrasound, which took half an hour to fire up the machine being in a hospital and being that they suck. But once they did, the babies were fine just scuttling around and having what looked like a jolly old time. When Louis reached his hand back for Harry to hold he realized that he had never had one of these without him, because they were Harry’s children too and he loved them just as much as Louis and he wanted them just as much as he did.

God he was an idiot, he ran away because he was scared of not knowing what to expect when the babies came or what to do when the media found out but he didn’t realize that neither did Harry. But Harry made him smoothies because that’s what some book said. Harry let him yell at him and cry in his arms over spilt milk because that’s what Michelle said would be best. Harry gave him relief when his body craved sex more than anything. Harry was doing everything he could to please Louis because that’s what he knew he was supposed to do, Louis was probably just having another mood crisis and god he hoped Harry knew that.

He asked Michelle if she would order a video copy of today and just one picture, the one that looked like Xavier was waving and Violet was kicking her twin brother. 

*

When Louis finally pulled into the driveway at six thirty, the sky was bright pink and all the lights inside the house were on. He pulled the small white paper bag containing the disc and photo from the passenger seat along with the small Tesco bag. He picked up three boxes of Andes mint chocolates because Ganatra said they’re what got her through the stressful times of her pregnancy.

As he walked into the house, he noticed his walk was becoming a bit more of a waddle, his legs further apart and he usually had a hand somewhere on his belly.

He shut the door behind him, “Haz?” he called in the tiniest voice, but when he looked through the entire house, it was empty. No one was here.

He frowned, setting his bags down on the small table next to the couch and laying himself down back first. He pulled the white fleece blanket off the floor and threw it over top his legs and around his stomach, hiking up his shirt. He pulled a couch pillow under his head and rubbed his stomach.

He hummed a tune sounding a lot like a Cinderella song before he slowly sung himself to sleep waiting.

*

When he woke up what felt like hours later it was to a loud clinking sound coming from the kitchen and someone whispering a harsh ‘shhhh! He’s sleeping u dolt!’ He squirmed around, something firm and warm beneath him, or someone more like.

He opened his eyes to see Harry towering over him worriedly with his fingers moving through his hair. He realized what he was laying on was Harry’s legs, his head in his lap. His blanket had been pulled up to his chin. 

Harry smiled down at him, bending down and kissing his collarbone, resting his forehead on his chest. Louis opened his mouth, beginning his apologizes but Harry shook his head smiling, “No need Lou. Opened your bag, babies look like something you and me would do. So silly.”

“I thought so too, beating you up while u just sit and giggle.” Louis replied, voice sounding tired and croaky but Harry giggled all the same. Louis nodded, “Yup just like that.”

“Can we watch the video? I didn’t watch it yet because I wanted to see it with you,” And Louis felt awful, they only went to the appointments together and Harry wasn’t even mad, just wanted to see their babies with Louis.

“I’m sorry. When I got there and they were wrestling I reached back to grab your hand and- you weren’t there and it was my fault because I left and went without you. I hadn’t meant to go and see them I just went to talk to Michelle, was scared. About what’s going to happen when we have them and how it was all going to work? I mentioned how much they’re moving lately and she asked if I wanted an ultrasound to make sure they were just playing and- and I wanted to make sure they were okay. I didn’t mean to go without you Haz.”

“It’s okay baby, I know. It’s okay. Can we watch them play?!” Harry asked in an excited voice, nearly bouncing in his seat. Louis laughed and nodded, bringing his _fiancé_ down by the neck and kissing him sweetly.

“Yeah we can.”

So after thirty minutes of rounding everyone back to the living room and Niall finishing up and passing out bowls of spaghetti for everyone, Harry finally popped the disc into the DVD player. He cuddled up next to Louis who was really just going for his pasta, having not eaten in quite a few hours and well he has to feed for three.

There was a very subtle noise in the background that Louis recognized as himself and Michelle talking but it was mostly muted by the coos and aws of his family. The babies were really just fidgeting around but you could tell what body part was what easily and every now and then you’d see one stretch a limb and hit the other. Every time he could hear himself and the doctor laugh at them.

About half way through when the babies were in a position they looked almost like they were hugging he heard himself ask for a disc copy of today and in a wistful voice say, “Wish Hazza was here.”

Harry and Liam seemed to be the only ones to pick it up, Harry snuggling up closer to him and saying, “Here now baby.” And Liam smiled, giving them a fond look.

*

When Louis was almost five months along Harry’s rut came, both having forgotten about it they forgot to plan what to do. Harry opted to stay in a hotel for a few days, too afraid of being rough with Louis who called Niall to stay with him while his fiancé was away.

Niall basically feed him like a king, every time Louis even mentioned food Niall would get it or make him something. Louis was pretty sure his stomach gained a third in size what he gained in the past two months in those few days. He wasn’t complaining.

*

When Harry got back he nearly cried seeing Louis, saying he got a lot bigger since he saw him, i.e. three days ago. Louis just rolled his eyes but when Harry showed him the picture from last week in comparison to this weeks, well maybe he should call Liam next time.

*

Once he was almost six months along and very _very_ pregnant with the twins, he decided to officially go out in public, figured it had been long enough and there were already enough articles of people thinking he off’d himself.

So he and Harry went shopping at a relatively popular shopping center in Cheshire about an hour away, Louis snacking on chocolate and singing backstreet boys the entire way there. “Never a boyband fan my ass,” Harry muttered as Louis sung every word.

When they pulled into a parking space, Harry sucked a spot of chocolate off Louis’ chin who just giggled and kissed him full on the mouth.

Louis opted to taking Harry’s arm instead of his hand as they walked, Harry soon realizing why as Louis used him to support most of his weight. When Harry asked if he would like a motor scooter or something to rest his poor ankles the boy scoffed at him, “Please, I got this.” But he didn’t let go of his arm.

Harry frowned but let Louis make his point and walk with one arm around his and one around his stomach per usual. They looked at new boots for Harry and new shoes called Shape-Ups for Louis where the curve went downward, hoping to find something more comfortable for him. 

After about fifteen minutes of trying on different athletic shoes a girl in her late teens approached, asking for a picture with each of them and minimal questions about the pregnancy.

Louis confirmed that yes he was pregnant, with twins in fact, smiling warmly to let her know she wasn’t unwelcome but she soon left as Harry brought him two pairs of matching baby shoes. Saying she didn’t want to impose on family time.

“She was so calm and well mannered…” Louis mumbled to Harry in a bit of shock.

“Well she was older, probably a fan when she was a junior. Have to remember it’s been about three years since our last performance, she grew up. All our fans did.” Harry finished with a frown, shaking the thoughts away and leading Louis to the isle for babies.

*

They bought a few main items for a baby room, two cribs, a changing station and every item you could possibly need for it, a book shelf, quite a lot of baby toys and various types of baby bouncers. After spending nearly an hour in Babies R Us, there was a small crowd at the door when they left, both of them happily taking pictures with everyone and signing a few autographs.

Fans were polite, older than the crowds of screaming girls they used to be run over by. Louis quite liked it like this, small and simple, no rush.

But when the paps started showing up, Harry started to notice that it wasn’t because the fans grew up; because they used to be bombarded by seventeen years old back then too. But it was because Louis was pregnant. They were being cautious and careful with him, treating him like a small child or an elder. Whereas with Harry the girls weren’t as afraid to pull at his sleeve and push an iphone at him for a picture, instead of the small brush of fingers and polite question for Louis. He couldn’t help but smile as Louis glowed under the _praise_ they all showed for him.

He was shaken out of his daze by a photographer’s flash going off, most of them taking pictures of them by the second but they had their flash off so as not to disturb Louis. Harry glared and was about to say something when Louis made a cooing sound, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him to his side.

Louis gripped his waist, placing his free hand at the top of his belly and grinning, “Here take a picture!” Harry gave him a look of confusion, back in the day Louis wouldn’t have even stopped for the fans. A few lucky autographs or pictures with people who ran in front of him and took the picture as he glared.

Louis frowned, “Where’s my smile Haz? Smile for the nice man!” Harry’s face softened and intertwined their fingers on his fiancé’s belly. After a few dozen pictures were taken, Louis addressed the crowd of fans that was slowly increasing to gather around them for a few pictures.

He answered their questions happily, with a wistful look.

“How far along are you?”

“6 months nearly, they’ll be here very soon!”

“What do you mean ‘they’?”

“Oh twins! A beautiful baby girl and a lovely boy! Isn’t that exciting!”

“Any names picked out yet?”

“Should I go all Kim Kardashian on you and not reveal my treasures for as long as possible!” He winked before continuing. “No Little Violet Anne and Xavier Zayn!”

A younger fan, probably in middle school asked why they named him after Zayn and not the other boys. “Oh well if it was two boys it was going to be Xavier and Alexander and Alex’s middle name was going to be James after Niall and Liam but It’s two girls! Zayn gloated for weeks!”

“What was your other girl pick?” Another fan fired.

Louis giggled, “Alexandra Jay, Harry’s mum tried to convince us to switching Violet’s middle name to Jay for a while! Can you believe it! Such a selfless woman.”

Then a photographer asked the question Louis had been dreading, “Are you guys planning on getting hitched sometime soon?” And Louis’ eyes turned cold.

“Would it be a problem if we weren’t?” He said in the tone he used to answer questions in, dry and almost challenging you to say the wrong answer. The pap quickly explained most people thought they were already married but it had never been clarified before.

Harry smiled, rubbing Louis’ back with his thumb, “Yes I proposed Christmas Day actually, Lou was about four months then I believe. Seems so long ago!”

Louis showed off the ring once prompted and after a few more questions and pictures they let them be on their own; only stopped a few more times throughout the mall.

*

The news didn’t fully break out until he reached seven months and was round as ever, his belly button just finishing popping out completely. He got his first few stretch marks a few days ago but Harry kissed each other and told him they were just going to be memory of having their beautiful babies. A war scar, Zayn had joked. Louis ordered stretch mark removal cream anyway.

The media went full crazy when Harry posted their first personal baby pictures on instagram and once he started he couldn’t stop! At first it was a before and after picture, week three and week twenty eight side by side. In the first photo Louis’ stomach was nearly completely flat, save for the small bump below his belly button he always had, it was a shock and Louis felt a wave of remorse for his toned body. But was quickly reminded it was all worth it when he felt a small flutter in his tummy, one of the babies had the hiccups at the moment.

The second photo he uploaded was a picture they had Niall take while all the boys were over. They were in their almost completely finished nursery, Harry down on one knee kissing Louis’ belly while Louis smiled down at them; your classic pregnant couples photo. It hit the popular page in near seconds, gaining over two million likes, Gemma sending him a frowny face when she realized her old graduation picture was no longer Harry’s most liked picture anymore.

The third was the latest ultrasound of the kids, looking very round and pretty per usual, very quickly becoming his second most liked. A week later the before and after picture becoming the third and Gemma finally accepting that Vi and X outranked her. Harry uploaded his usual #tbt photo as the old ultrasound video from Christmas, including the bit where Louis giggled embarrassingly loud at Violet hiccupping.

*

One day Louis went with Harry to go grocery shopping, saying “I want something but I don’t know what so I’m coming with you get over it.” Louis found out what it was when he passed the chocolate section, telling Harry to go on without him, he’d catch up with him later.

He chatted with the babies as he picked out everything that looked good. “I hate Queen Anne’s ugh, if I wanted to taste something like that I’d eat chocolate with a side of throw up thanks.” He said, wrinkling his nose at the cherry filled sweets. 

He picked what he wanted by if he got a kick to it or not, asking them if he wanted it and if he got a kick he grabbed it, if not he moved on. It was a fun game until they just started moving about whenever and he had a armfuls of chocolates he didn’t even like, so he put them all back and frowned as he realized he only had one bag of Dove milks in his hands.

He picked out a few more and opened a bag of Godiva on his way to find Harry. “I don’t think you can actually do that before paying,” A voice said behind him, he turned around looking like a kid with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

“Hey Nick, how’re you?” He asked politely, however he continued walking knowing he’d follow. 

“Oh pretty good, heard you were pregnant the other day though uh, congrats!”

Louis nodded, giving his tummy a pat and looking at it now he could tell he’d have to start bed rest soon with how big it’s gotten. “Yeah me and Hazza are having twins, they’re so lovely. You see the ultra sounds Harry’s been posting? They’re quite cute.”

“Yeah yeah I saw them, very adorable. Harry here too?” Nick followed as he weaved in and out of isles, not quite in a rush but maybe jogging would be a good idea. He read somewhere that working out while pregnant was very good for you and the babies. He shrugged to himself, too late now.

“Uh yeah, around here somewhere, looking for him now.” Nick remained silent but followed anyway until they finally found the father-to-be in the diary isle.

Louis approached him with a kiss to the cheek and shoving the chocolates in the cart. Harry smiled, wrapping a hand around his belly and kissing him fully on the mouth a bit more intimate then they’ve been in a while to be completely blunt. “Have you opened the candy?” He asked smirking.

Louis scoffed, “as if.”

“Really? Because you taste like chocolate.” 

Louis smiled back and kissed him quiet with a small, “shush, our little secret.” And Harry just laughed, picking up three boxes of organic milk. 

Nick coughed, suddenly aware his presence was unknown, Louis mumbling something about, “Oh yeah ran into Grimshaw.” Before moving to the opposite side of the isle to look at the string cheeses.

Harry and Nick talked a bit, mostly Harry gushing about the new nursery and wedding and the babies while Louis smirked. As Nick started to finally get in more than two words Louis turned around interrupting with a silly question of, “Which is better the white or orange cheese?” 

And Harry just laughed, “You know you hate the orange cheese Lou.”

“No but like, what If the babies like the orange?” He pointed out frowning, pressing both cheese packets to his tummy like they’d tell him. Harry walked over slowly, taking both packages from his hands and kissing him on the nose, “We’ll get both.”

“Niall will eat whatever I don’t.”

“Niall will eat whatever you don’t, exactly.”

When they turned Nick was just rounding the corner to leave. 

*

Louis hated Harry. With everything. Which, that’s saying a lot. Louis started bed rest last week, just passing eight months when Ganatra told them Louis was not to leave the bed unless he started having contractions. At first it didn’t sound that bad to him, his ankles were swollen and aching and his back was killing with the weight of two nearly done babies.

But now, he was over it. He was worried about bed sores, the pictures on google made him throw up all over his sheets and cry when Harry carried him to the room chair and take them downstairs. 

Most of the time he was by himself watching The Office US, Harry opting to finish the nursery or make Louis meals and just all around prepare the house for babies. When Louis finally managed to get himself down the stairs yesterday he found Harry sanding the edges of their cabinet and cupboards, and there were two boxes full of child proof applicators for things that opened.

So that’s why Louis invited Anne and Jay down for a few days, telling his mum to leave the girls home with Stan. Harry was dripping in sweat and lavender paint when he opened the door to his mothers, both of them gasping and shoving him into the shower as soon as they saw him.

“Louis?” Anne called through the house, taking the stairs by twos when he called back a happy noise from upstairs, Jay following close behind. They found the poor lonely boy laying on his side cuddled up to a bright yellow body pillow Harry ordered last week when Louis demanded he needed a cuddle buddy all day long. This wasn’t what he meant but it’d do.

Louis only lifted his fingers and lips when they entered, giving them a small finger wave and pathetic smile before trying to reach out and pat the bed but groaning when he fingers didn’t fit over his belly and the pillow.

They smiled and helped him get into a comfortable sitting position against the headboard before sitting beside him, “Hi lovelies!” He said once he was a little more comfortable. He rubbed his fingers along his clothed tummy as the babies seemed repositioned themselves as well.

“Hi babe, how’re you feeling?” His own mum asked first, touching his forearm with her thumb.

He nodded a little hesitantly, “Good, I’m very lonely in this room all by myself whilst Harry destroys the house.” 

Anne chuckles, reassuring him it looks lovely, almost finished too. “Why don’t you invite one of the boys over, or Gemma?”

“Okay so, Niall eats every ounce of food in this house and then Harry gets mad because he has to stop working and go get more because –well I’m pregnant, sue me! Zayn just likes to sit here and touch my belly, which is nice until he does it for an hour and Harry gets mad and throws a tantrum. Then Liam likes to tell me in explicit detail all the wonders of birthing them which scares me half to death, one time I threw up on him. No Mum it wasn’t on purpose! And Gemma, no offense just gets bratty after a while, like she’ll leave the room and start yelling Haz that he should’ve picked a different paint colour or shouldn’t have put the rocking chairs in between the cribs or some shit. So here you are.”

Once he’s finished they’re swallowing down giggles and cuddling up next to him, “What’re we watching love?” Anne asks while handing him the half full bag of gummy worms she accidentally sat on.

“The Office, you seen it?” He takes them from her and is about to put one in his mouth when a sudden tightness washes over him, his skin feels so tight and thin for his muscles and he can’t move, he feels a wave of panic, gripping Anne’s arm and digging his nails in as his muscles grow heaver and start to burn with the flex.

“Louis? Babe are you alright?” She asks a little frantic, his own mother leaning forward to look as well. He gives a labored breath, trying to suck more air into his lungs until finally his muscles un-kink and he’s left a little hard of breath and Anne has small scratches on her arm.

He nods as he relaxes back into his pillow, taking a deep breath and nodding again, “Yeah yeah I don’t quite know what that was. I’m really really sorry Anne, I didn’t mean-“

She cut him off with a small reassuring smile, “it’s alright babe, was it your muscles?”

He nods and they both smile, “I think those were just some Braxton Hicks, love. They’re like mock contractions, not nearly as painful as labor contractions but very confusing and scary. You’ve never gotten those?”

“No, let’s just eat and watch TV and cuddle Louis though. I don’t want to talk about pregnancy, it’s all I’ve talked about for eight months, I don’t want to right now –Oh god, uhhh…” Louis made a gagging noise, the sudden tightness coming over him again, this time he tried to move out of it as soon as possible. The feeling starting to become more annoying than scary, giving him a slight ache of heart burn. “Harry!”

Harry came through the doors sluggishly, looking tired and ready for bed… or like he had fallen asleep in the bath tub and had just woken up and gotten out. “Hmm?”

“Harry come love me, I need cuddles.”

“Okay.”

“Really? You don’t have like a crib to paint or anything?” Harry smiled and crossed the room, rubbing at his nose and pushing Louis and their mums over so he could scoot in next to his three babies. He pulled Louis’ legs until he was laying on his side, the small boy giggling and accepting his body pillow from Jay. Harry tangled their legs and rested his arm on his belly, laying his head against the pillow they now shared, as he spooned the pregnant boy. “No, baby time.”

“Me baby or these babies?”

“You baby, my most important baby of all.” Anne and Jay chuckled as Louis and Harry slowly drifted off into the place of a sleepy love filled daze.

Louis scooted back until the backs of his thighs were on the fronts of Harry’s and his back went along Harry’s torso, intertwining their fingers on his belly and letting his eyes slip shut, mumbling something about make yourself at home while Harry kissed the back of neck.

They woke up to their mums tweeting a picture of them.

 

*

It was happening. Harry had the overnight bag packed, the keys were by the door, everyone was here and ready to go with them. Except Louis.

“I’m not –ahh! I’m not g-going, _fuck_ ” He yelled, another contraction coming and ripping him apart from the inside. He gripped Harry’s hand in one and his mum’s in the other from where he sat on the steps.

“Louis your contractions are eight minutes apart, Ganatra said we had to come when the first one started so that we-“

“For god’s sake Harold, I fucking know! Shut the fuck up, I’ll go w-when I’m ready to fucking go.” Louis screamed at his worried boyfriend, grip slowly lessening as the pain subsided. The boys giggled from where they stood by the door, coats in their hands as they waited for Louis to give the go ahead that they could leave.

Anne was double checking the bag Harry prepared, Gemma starting the car and making the backseats as comfortable for Louis as possible.

Louis took a deep breath before using Harry and Jay’s hands to steady himself into a standing position. “Ready?” Harry asked softly, everyone in the room standing as he nodded.

“Yeah, yeah… let’s go before I change my mind.”

*

On the way there, Louis went from eight minutes apart to six and Harry was pretty sure there were bruises on his hands and knees from Louis gripping them.

“Louis I told you to come in when the first one came!” Ganatra said, handing him a dressing gown to change into. “Really Louis, I’m about to deliver two babies for you, I don’t think changing behind a curtain is necessary.”

“So! Get out!” Louis yelled at her, yanking the curtain to hide himself as Michelle rolled her eyes.

Harry placed Louis’ favourite pillow at the top of the bed and his favorite blanket at the foot. “Harry those might not-“ Harry cut her off with a finger to his lips and a finger pointing at where Louis was undressing.

She nodded, “you guys deserve each other I must say.”

*

Two hours later, Louis was pushing and sweating and Harry was pretty sure two fingers were broken. “Three more pushes Louis, come on you can do it love, one is almost out!” Michelle encouraged from where she was sat, the head of what she presumed was Violet showing.

“C’mon boo, two more and you can meet our baby girl, that’s it! One more!” Harry shrieked as Louis did.

Louis gave one final push with a shriek, “Fuck! Fuck, Harry I don’t want to do this again, no more babies, you’re okay with just these two right? Two’s enough, right?” 

He panted as Harry kissed his forehead as he nodded happily. He let out a small whine as Michelle pulled out the rest of the baby’s body and rushed the small body over to a sink. A loud, ear splitting cry broke out into the room and it was the sweetest noise Louis had ever heard.

“Oh my god, Harry that’s our baby boy. That’s him, that’s Xavier, oh my gosh.” He breathed heavily and let himself fall back onto the mountain of pillows and took a deep breath. “Lemme just lay here for a mo’, I’ve got another one to go don’t I? Fuck, I’m tired.”

Harry kissed his sweating face all over and watched as Michelle wrapped the screaming body into a blue blanket and small knit hat. “Personally thought it was going to be Violet, but you’re right Lou; meet baby Xavier.”

She carefully presented the small bundle to him, and god. He was a little alien, the prettiest little alien in the whole world. He took the tiny thing in his arms, cradling him to his chest and just admiring him.

Harry snaked an arm around his shoulders lightly, rubbing the baby’s head softly. “Lou, that’s him… that’s our little baby Xavier.” Louis let a few tears fall before he sniffled and wiped at his face, laughing happily into Harry’s chest. 

“Louis why don’t you hand him over to Harry,” Michelle said from where she was taking her seat again. “you’re probably going to get contractions again very soon and you don’t want to harm little Xavier.” 

*

Three hours later, both babies were delivered. Xavier was relatively small at 6.80lbs at 19.96ins whereas Violet was very long and quite chunky at 8.12lbs and 20.34ins. Louis and Harry were completely in love with both of them.

Michelle was quite impressed with how long Louis stayed up holding them with Harry until he finally announced it was time for a nap, most couples opting to say hello to their babies before passing out; unable to stay awake.

“Don’t let the families see them till I wake up, Michelle. I’m serious.” Louis warned as he pulled Harry down into the hospital bed which was suddenly very very comfortable.

Harry settled easily at his side, gathering the now small boy into his chest. It took a little getting used to that they could sleep into each other’s chests now that they weren’t being mindful of Louis’ tummy. They were both quite upset that it was now squishy and not very appealing now at this directly after birth stage, but Harry promised Louis that he’d watch the babies when he wanted to work out.

*

When Louis awoke, he quickly pressed the nurse button and had his babies brought in, taking Xavier into his arms as Harry snatched up Violet. They sat in happy silence, just sitting next to each other and admiring their beautiful kids for a while. Both babies had Louis’ nose and Harry’s lips and dark hair from what they could tell, but Xavier had Harry’s thick and darker eyebrows while Violet had Louis’ curved, thin ones.

Both babies sporting the general blue almost every baby has at birth, not finding out until their six months old what their true colour was.

“We’re going to breast feed right?” Louis asked Harry quietly, not wanting to disturb where Violet was making sweet soft sleepy sounds.

“Up to you Louis, you’re tits.”

“Harold, there are children present.”

Louis still hadn’t decided which he wanted to do when Xavier started to cry from hunger, he automatically pressed the button for a nurse. “Do you need help getting him on the nipple?”

“Should I breast feed him or?” He asked panicked, this probably should’ve been something he pre-chose but now that the time came, it felt like the more natural thing to do, “I mean, yeah yeah, how do I do that?”

She showed him how to position the baby so they were both comfortable before having Louis take off one shoulder of his hospital gown. She repositioned him and helped guide the whimpering baby to where Louis’ swollen pec was, Xavier latched on quickly, making funny sucking noises as he ate.

“Feel okay?” She asked.

“Weird but I guess that’s pretty expected right?” He chuckled as she smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

“You look like a mom.” Harry giggled next to him, he pressed Violet to his chest to block some of her brothers screaming out and she looked very happy with her pinky hanging out of her mouth, drool pooling on Harry’s sleeve.

“You look like a dad.”

“I am a dad.”

“Me too.” 

They beamed at each other, meeting in the middle for a soft kiss, separating just before the door creaked open.

“Hi boys, oh sorry Louis! It alright if we come in?” Anne asked as she poked her head in. They both nodded and the door opened fully, everyone pouring into the room and cooing at the two boys.

“Proper family aren’t ya?” Niall said as he took a step closer to Harry, the brunette took her off his shoulder and settled her into his arms instead, letting the blonde get a good look at her. “Wow, she’s gorgeous Haz! Congrats man! She looks a bit more like Lou, though… sorry if that’s like rude.”

Harry and Louis laughed before Louis took Xavier off himself and presented him to Niall instead, “Yeah that one looks like Harold! Oh they’re just the cutest little tings!” 

Anne and Jay came next to him, “My baby has gone and had babies! What am I to do now?” Anne squeaked, tears rushing down her face as she stroked Violet’s soft chubby cheek.

“You’ve still got Gems ma,” He joked before letting Anne take the bundle into her arms. 

“She’s big like you were when you were a baby Haz, very long and chubby,” The room laughed as Harry blushed and looked at Louis play with Xavier’s pouty lip; the baby making humming noises and Louis plucking his lip back and forth until the baby shrieked, loud and beautiful giggled exploding into the room, Violet picking up the noise and repeating it until the whole room was just making soft giggles.

*

When they tried to leave the hospital the next day they were bombarded by photographers and fans outside. Everyone was pushing and shoving as their families tried to make a decent barricade as Louis and Harry buckled the babbling babies into their carseats.

“Louis, how long were you in labour?” Louis smiled at the massive crowd before getting into the passenger seat of the car. 

“Eight hours max I think, beautiful babies they are,” He nodded before shutting the door and buckling his seatbelt. “Let’s take our babies home, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They smiled at each other, laughing at the babies made incoherent noises at each other.

*

**Author's Note:**

> i rllly lIKE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!
> 
> lemme know if you wanna see a part 3 :-)


End file.
